<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jilliam Story- An Alternative Version by DancingQueensStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377413">The Jilliam Story- An Alternative Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories'>DancingQueensStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murdoch Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative version of William and Julia's story, starting at the very first episode Power. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Murdoch/Julia Ogden</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Power<br/>I have been wanting to do this story for some time, I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>…..</p><p>Its been 5 years since, William and Julia met and got married; he first was just a constable and she a coroner. He felt bad he got promoted to detective, and she remained a coroner, which she said she didn't mind. They courted for 3 ½ years, got engaged, married and 10 months later, Julia found out she was pregnant. She didn't know if she wanted to have the baby, but after she saw Mary, she was instantly loved her.</p><p>Today, Mary is 9 months old, and William and Julia needed to go on a date and he suggested an exhibition, so they had Mrs. Kitchen babysit for the day.</p><p>They rode their bikes to the exhibition, which was such a great idea and on a beautiful day.</p><p>They get off their bikes and see the crowd, "quite the turnout for a scientific demonstration" Julia said</p><p>"More of a spectacle, I should say" William said</p><p>"Shall, we move closer to the stage?" she asked</p><p>He smiled, "yes, of course" trying to hide the object that was hidden under a blanket.</p><p>Julia noticed the object, "What have you got there?"</p><p>"Uh, it was meant a surprise," he said and flipped the blanket</p><p>"Are we having a picnic?"</p><p>"Well, I thought, since we are in the park, I thought it was acceptable."</p><p>"Did you make you famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"</p><p>William smiled, "I did"</p><p>Julia smiled and grabbed William's hand and moved through the crowd to see the stage.</p><p>They began listening to the demonstrator, Mr. Pratt explain the experiment.</p><p>William leans to Julia, "what, Mr. Pratt isn't saying, of course is that, he's made his entire fortune off this direct current"</p><p>"Of course, so this whole exhibition is about money?"</p><p>William smiles, "and the desire to keep it"</p><p>Mr. Pratt continues talking then points to Nikola Tesla, William is shocked, "that's really him"</p><p>"William, your hero, well one of them"</p><p>"Maybe it was a good idea to come" he said with a smile</p><p>The experiment begins, when Mr. Pratt introduces his assistant, Miss Howard to flip the switch, but something goes wrong and she is electrocuted.</p><p>William and Julia rush to the stage, as he turns off the switch, and tells everyone not to touch Miss Howard.</p><p>After the scene is cleared, he examines the switch, and she examines Miss Howard; William finds the switch was tampered with by rubber underneath.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue, and apologizes for the date being interrupted by a death, but was so happy to meet Tesla.</p><p>"William its ok, and I'm glad you got to meet him"</p><p>He smiles and notices the fish on her table, "I see you got a new staff member"</p><p>"Yes, I do, enjoy some company when you're not here. Plus, I keep thinking Mary is here if I hear a noise."</p><p>"Speaking of Mary, she's doing fine"</p><p>"I'm glad"</p><p>"Do you have your post-mortem?"</p><p>Julia moves past him, "yes, I'm sorry, it took so long, but I rarely get the chance to examine an electrocution victim"</p><p>William stands straight, "yes, I suspect it will become less rare in the next while"</p><p>Julia tells him how fascinated electric current is and shows him a graph of how the current went through, Miss Howard, and how the current went through her heel.</p><p>William explains to her about how electricity takes the easier path to the ground.</p><p>She is still amazed and wonder how the current does it, and he smiles and says "nature at its most efficient"</p><p>He also tells her Miss Howard was definitely murdered, and she informs him that she was 5 weeks pregnant, which made her tear up a bit.</p><p>"Well, thank you Julia for this information" he says and gives her a cheek on the kiss</p><p>"Your welcome, I am done for the day, so I am going to head home to see our little girl"</p><p>William smiles, "I will try to be home for dinner" and he leaves</p><p>William continued with the case, but then got some news about Mr. Pratt and went to his office, where he finds him electrocuted and dead.</p><p>They inform, Julia and she arrives immediately, "as you suspected another electrocution" she smiled</p><p>"Yes, except, this time, the current flowed directly through the heart"</p><p>Julia looked at the body, "yes, but how do you know that?"</p><p>William shows her how the current went from the ear piece, through the phone and through the outlet.</p><p>After examining the body, Julia had it sent to the morgue, while William interview a new suspect.</p><p>(Morgue)</p><p>William enter the morgue, "Julia"</p><p>"William, so is the case finally closed?"</p><p>"Dodd confessed to killing Pratt and taking bribes from Niagara AC."</p><p>She looks at him, "are you disappointed?"</p><p>"I was hoping to get a confession from Pratt of how he rigged the machine"</p><p>She reaches out for him and gives him a hug and kiss.</p><p>He looks at her again, "Julia, why when you mentioned Miss Howard, you begin crying"</p><p>She looks down, "because not only did she die, but an innocent child died as well"</p><p>"I see, is that why you have been clingier with Mary?"</p><p>Julia nodded and he gives her another hug.</p><p>(Murdoch Home)</p><p>Julia was on the floor, playing with Mary, William was writing in his journal.</p><p>"So, William, you closed another case and met Tesla."</p><p>"Yes, I went to see him again, but he was gone."</p><p>"Oh, but don't worry, William, you will see him again"</p><p>"Yes" he says and smiles back at this wife and daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Glass Ceiling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William and the inspector were invited to meeting, where William was offered a job for inspector. He was shocked by it and wasn't sure about it and didn't know how to tell Julia.</p><p>They arrive back at the station, when a chest arrived, one of the constables open it and see it's a dead body.</p><p>They immediately send it to the morgue for Julia to examine.</p><p>(Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue and hears one of Julia's favorite song playing on the phonograph. He looks at her and can't believe how beautiful she is even with blood on her hands.</p><p>He walks down the stairs and leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek, which makes her jump, "oh, William, you startled me, but I just finished with our patient."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"The cause of death was massive loss due to a single puncture wound to the heart."</p><p>"And the weapon?"</p><p>"A narrow-bladed knife, and I think the killer knew what he was doing"</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>She points to the body and shows him the bruises around the wound. William looks at the wound, "any defensive wounds?"</p><p>"None"</p><p>She then gives him a vial of sun dust, that was in the victim's scalp and told him the estimated time of death.</p><p>William was confused by the time of death, but trusted Julia's estimate. He is about to leave when she gives him another vial of the victim's stomach contents, "thanks, doctor," and she smiles back at him.</p><p>(Brackenreid Home)</p><p>Another package arrives, but this time it was at the inspector's house and it was another dead body. It's immediately sent to the morgue for Julia to examine.</p><p>She gets the post-mortem done quickly, and reports to them, "gentlemen, Judge Scot died from"</p><p>"A wound, almost identical to the one that killed Percy Pollock" the inspector said</p><p>"That's right" and Julia keeps going on, but keeps getting interrupted by the inspector.</p><p>William looks at the inspector, "something, you're not telling us, sir?"</p><p>The inspector leaves and William and Julia look at each other, "what was that all about, William?"</p><p>"I have no idea"</p><p>(The Next Day)</p><p>Julia enters into William's office, "Detective, what on earth is that odor? It's worse than Mary's dirty diapers"</p><p>"Something, most likely a rat died in the walls"</p><p>Julia holds her breath, "I don't thing, there's any perhaps about it. How can you stand it?"</p><p>He looks at her, "how can you not? Your around dead bodies all the time?'</p><p>"I don't know, you must be immune to it"</p><p>"I believe so, want to step outside?"</p><p>"Yes, please"</p><p>They step outside and Julia can finally breath, "much better"</p><p>She informs him of her findings to the case, then she breaks silence, "is it true, William?"</p><p>"Is what true?'</p><p>She looks at him with a mad voice, "that you applied for a new position and didn't tell even inform me, your wife?"</p><p>"Uh, yes, I wasn't sure, if I would even get it and didn't know how you would feel about it?"</p><p>"Do you want the job?"</p><p>"I don't know, Julia"</p><p>"Well, when you do know, let me know and I'll set up the couch for you" she said and left</p><p>"Julia" he called to her but she didn't turn back</p><p>It was a couple of hours later, Julia walks into William's office, "William, you wanted to see me…my gosh, William, please check your walls. The smell is horrible."</p><p>"Nothing has died, but, come here" he says and opens the curtain and shows her the experiment he was doing with liver.</p><p>Julia was amazed at the experiment but had told hold her breath the entire time, "very fascinating. Well is that all?"</p><p>"Why, yes, I need to talk to you later"</p><p>"Well, later then" she said and leaves</p><p>(The Murdoch Home)</p><p>"Julia, I'm home"</p><p>"In the living room"</p><p>He walks in and sees Julia reading to Mary, "your dinner is on the table"</p><p>"I see that, but I would like to talk, please"</p><p>Julia looked at him, "let me put her to bed" she said as she picks up Mary and places her on her hip.</p><p>"Say, good night to daddy"</p><p>William gives her a kiss on the cheek, "good night, sweetheart"</p><p>Julia takes Mary upstairs and comes back 5 minutes later and sits down beside, William, "so, what to do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Well for starters, I'm sorry, I didn't tell you about the position. It wasn't confirmed yet, I just applied for an interview"</p><p>"I see, but still wish you told me"</p><p>"Again, I'm sorry, but I didn't get the job, the way the inspector told me in kind words."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"Just told me, that I should stay on and how the constables, look up to me. But I know he was saying I didn't get the job"</p><p>"Do you know why?"</p><p>"When I was talking to the Chief Constable, during the interview and asked about my religion and I said Roman Catholic, I could see it in his face."</p><p>"Oh, William, that's horrible because your Catholic, you can't go beyond being a detective."</p><p>"It is sad, but I was relieved. I love work at Station House #4 and seeing you all day and working with you is the best"</p><p>Julia smiled, "I love working with you too and would be sad if you left" and gives him a kiss. She looks at him seductively, "forget the couch, you and I are sleeping together tonight."</p><p>"Just sleep or sexy time?'</p><p>Julia chuckles and sits on his lap, "sexy time"</p><p>They kiss passionately and make love on the dining table and again in bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Knockdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A boxing night was the big thing going on in town this week; William and Julia were considering going away for a couple of days, when they got a call about a murder.</p><p>William begin talking to some people, about the victim Amos, while Julia examined the body.</p><p>Julia was hunched over the body and William came into the room, did the sign of the cross, but could not help but check out Julia's bum.</p><p>"He's a boxer, fought this evening"</p><p>Julia keeps looking at the body and notices the muscles, "yes, I can see that. He's quite the physical specimen, isn't he? Look at the size of his muscles."</p><p>William rolled his eyes and was getting uncomfortable and jealous.</p><p>Julia continued, "what time did the fight end?"</p><p>"Around 8:00" William said</p><p>Julia looks at him, "and what time was he shot at?"</p><p>"Half past 11:00 or thereabouts. Why, what are you thinking?"</p><p>Julia looks back at his body, "his nose is broken. I would expect to see more swelling in intervening hours."</p><p>William approaches her, and hunches down, "perhaps, it was broken after the fight?'</p><p>"That would be one explanation" Julia responded</p><p>"Shot at very close range"</p><p>"Directly in the heart, it would seem. I'll know more when I can open him up. Am I free to take the body?" she says as she gets up</p><p>"Yes" he says as he gets up as well.</p><p>William was having a hard time with this case and needed to talk to his wife, when the phone rang and it was Julia, to inform him, the post-mortem was done. He hangs up the phone and heads to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>"Julia"</p><p>"William, well as we already know, he was shot in the heart. The bullet entered the right ventricle and lodged in the left atrium."</p><p>"He died, quickly" William said</p><p>"Before he hit the ground, I would imagine. It amazes me how something so large and vigorous could be brought down by something so small."</p><p>William began getting uncomfortable, again.</p><p>"I've recovered the bullet, if you'd like to see it?"</p><p>"Yes, I would, thank you"</p><p>She reaches for the bullet, when William breaks the awkward silence, "is that why women were so attractive to him?"</p><p>She looks at him, "William, are you jealous of him?"</p><p>William clears his throat, "when we found him…"</p><p>"Oh, about his physique"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"William, don't worry, yes he has quite the physique, but I have a man, who has a way better physique."</p><p>William smiled and they kissed.</p><p>"And, don't worry William, many women are attracted to men with physique, some are attractive to intelligence."</p><p>"And what about you?"</p><p>"I am attracted to both, and I am so lucky I got a husband with both qualities."</p><p>He smiles, "good answer" and she gives him the bullet, where he notices something, "thank you, Julia" and leaves.</p><p>The case was closed and William heads home, but needed to talk to Julia.</p><p>(The Murdoch Home)</p><p>"Julia, I'm home"</p><p>"I'm in the study"</p><p>"I closed the case"</p><p>"I heard and Mrs. Robinson was innocent, as you predicted"</p><p>"Yes, but"</p><p>"But what, William?"</p><p>"When I first talked to Mrs. Robinson, I told her I would help her and asked her to take off her dress, but she misunderstood and began unbuttoning her dress and crying. She thought I was going to violate her, in only to help her. I was shocked and stunned by it."</p><p>"That's heartbreaking, that some people especially men, would violate women in order to help them."</p><p>"Yes, it makes me sick" he said with a wince as he moved his right leg.</p><p>"William, what is wrong?"</p><p>"Oh, when trying to find the blood trail, George suggested a ferret. We released the ferret, but it cam back towards us and went up my trousers and bit my leg."</p><p>Julia couldn't help but laugh, but examines his leg, sees the bite and treated it.</p><p>"I'm so glad, I have a wife, who's a doctor"</p><p>She looks up at him, I'm so glad, I have a husband who's a detective." She says and they kiss passionately.</p><p>"Mary asleep?" William asks</p><p>Julia nodded and he picks her up and takes them to their bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Till Death Do Us Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William was in his office, working on something, when he was informed about a body at a church. He asks about Julia and is told already informed.</p><p>He bikes to the church, and asks about the groom and the bride's family and no one leaves until there talked too.</p><p>He goes in the back to and sees Julia examining the body, "Detective" she smiles.</p><p>"Julia, uh, Dr. Ogden, have you a cause of death?'</p><p>"I can't be sure until the post-mortem, but it appears to be blunt force trauma to the head."</p><p>William does the sign of the cross, and hunches over the body and searches for anything that has been taken.</p><p>He looks over at a window and sees its open, "killer, likely gained entry through there and the murder weapon?"</p><p>Julia keeps looking at the body, "I can't be sure, but whatever it was it caused very distinctive bruising" she says and points to the victim's ear, "look, it's perfect right angle, and shattered the temporal bone"</p><p>William stands and goes through a vision and sees a cross. He takes it off the wall and compares it to the wound and it's a perfect match.</p><p>After talking to suspects, William gets news he's needed at the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>He enters into the morgue and sees Julia, "Dr. Ogden, what have you?'</p><p>"Let me show you" she points to the Mr. Merrick's brain</p><p>"Wendell Merrick died of hemorrhaging caused by bone fragments penetrating the temporal lobe."</p><p>"There were no defensive wounds."</p><p>"Correct, William"</p><p>"Or the victim knew his killer, but uh…"</p><p>"What Julia?"</p><p>"Before the wedding, he had sexual relations. I found traces of semen"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Yes, with a man" Julia said knowing he would be uncomfortable</p><p>"A man? You're quite sure?" He said with his eyes wide</p><p>Julia nodded, "quite"</p><p>William was definitely uncomfortable when he said, "he was sodomized?"</p><p>Julia shook her head, "well no, it was consensual encounter"</p><p>William turned his head to the body and looked at Julia again, "he was a sodomite?"</p><p>Julia chuckles, "William, we have been through this before, it was now called by the term, homosexual"</p><p>William's eyes went wide and he's speechless, "well…thank you" and he leaves.</p><p>Julia shook her head, knowing that was awkward and uncomfortable for him.</p><p>This case has been the most uncomfortable, for William, and Julia could see it, especially when he had to go undercover as a homosexual and then found Mr. Braxton's body hanging from the ceiling.</p><p>Julia was examining the body as William entered the room, "petechial hemorrhaging, and it was self-inflicted."</p><p>As, Julia talked, William goes through the drawer and finds photographs of naked men wrestling, He had a wife, child and throws that all away. He's definitely in hell, now from committing suicide and being homosexual."</p><p>Julia knew a lot of homosexuals and got irritated by William's words, "perhaps, he felt that hell was no worse than the torment he was living in" she said in a rude voice and closed her bag loudly.</p><p>"Something on your mind, Julia?"</p><p>"He was living a sham; everything was a lie. He was secretly in love with someone of the same-sex, but after Merrick was killed, he couldn't go on"</p><p>"Yes, but to kill himself, Julia?"</p><p>Julia shakes her head, "really, William, I thought you were over this. I have many friends who are homosexual, and keep it discreet. I'm surprised your still reacting like this…I…" she stops before saying something she would regret.</p><p>"Julia, can we put the bible, aside?"</p><p>"Yes, could we?" she said out loud</p><p>"Julia, it's against nature and the law"</p><p>"Oh, William, that's absolute rubbish! Nature is full of omi-sexual behavior. Look at our relations."</p><p>"Julia, please, keep…"</p><p>"Don't tell, me to keep my voice down. If, God didn't want us to express our desires, then why would he give us desires, in the first place? Do you not enjoy our bed life?"</p><p>"Yes, I do very much, but…"</p><p>"When, you have the answer, let me know. Also don't even think about coming home tonight!" she says to him and storms out</p><p>William had never seen her so angry and was upset with himself as well. Later that night, he was still in his office, when Julia came in, "so you're still here?"</p><p>"Yes, but I'm not having any success"</p><p>Julia walks in the office, "well, according, to the papers the case is closed. Lover murders groom on wedding day." She says and puts her bag on a chair.</p><p>William smirks, "that's the inspector's opinion"</p><p>"Not yours, I take it?"</p><p>"I keep wondering, why Lawrence Braxton, would kill the man he loves"</p><p>Julia looks at him, thinking he's coming around, "that's a very good question" she says and reaches into her bag and gives him Mr. Braxton's post-mortem results.</p><p>She leaves, but turns to him and says, "please, come home tonight. But the conversation isn't over"</p><p>William nodded, "Julia…if he were the killer, why would Lawrence Braxton wait until the day of the wedding to kill, Mr. Merrick?"</p><p>"Perhaps, it was a true crime of passion…he didn't plan to kill, Wendell, he was just upset"</p><p>"But, Julia, that is where, I have a problem. They would have both been in marriages of conveniences, nothing would change in their relationship, just keep it a secret"</p><p>"Then, William, why was he killed? Usually marriages, are either for love, like ours or money. But you seem to be removing love."</p><p>"And, it wasn't robbery, I've also removed that, but what about inheritance?"</p><p>"Well, would his brother, got any of it?"</p><p>"Yes, but when his mother passes"</p><p>"And, the bride was only to get her share when the wedding happened"</p><p>William than thinks, "yes, if the wedding happened, then…" he leaves but turns and gives her a kiss, "thank you" then leaves</p><p>Julia chuckles, "your welcome"</p><p>When the case was closed, William went home and had tea with Julia, while Mrs. Kitchen, looked after Mary that night.</p><p>"Julia, I apologize of how I reacted. It's just, how I was raised by the Jesuits. We were told relationships should only be between a man and woman."</p><p>"I apologize to for snapping at you. I didn't know what came over me, but I was sort of defending my friends who are homosexual and the hate they go through. But also, I got my uhhh….cycle"</p><p>"Oh, I see"</p><p>"Yes, and so no making love for the next 5 days."</p><p>William chuckled, "but Julia, I need to ask you something"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Have you ever been attracted to women?"</p><p>Julia chuckled, "no, but people assumed I was, because I was very tom boy."</p><p>William nodded, "I see"</p><p>"But William I need to ask you, how did you feel about going undercover as a homosexual?"</p><p>William just looked at her, "I was very uncomfortable. I had to keep with the ruse, even after I was touched on the knee"</p><p>Julia nodded and placed her hand on his knee, "how do you feel now?"</p><p>He leans in for a kiss, "I feel loved"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let Loose the Dogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just another day of solving case, but it turned into one of William's worse. He asked to be removed from the case, but the inspector wouldn't budge. When William interviewed his father, he was so angry and didn't want to even look at him.</p><p>He smelled of alcohol and hadn't bathe in a while. Harry tried to say he was innocent and talked to William but, he left and didn't look back.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William entered into the morgue with an angry look, "Julia"</p><p>"William, I heard that your father is in custody"</p><p>"Yes, so doctor, have something for me?" he said while he had his back turned to her.</p><p>Julia was sitting down at the table, "yes, the victim received 3 deep blows to the back of the head, consistent with a blunt rigid object"</p><p>"A club then, perhaps a piece of wood?"</p><p>Julia looks down at her work, "no, I don't think so. I would expect to see traces of wood fiber and dirt"</p><p>"The cause of death?" William said in a rude tone</p><p>"There was no trace of water in the lungs or in the stomach"</p><p>William has a vision, "so the body was placed in the water, post-mortem?" he approached the body, "why, would Harry do that?"</p><p>Julia knew he was furious and mad especially when he called his father by his first name, "perhaps, the killer, wasn't aware his victim was dead or he wanted to make sure"</p><p>"Or perhaps, Henry wanted to make Delaney pay!"</p><p>Julia didn't know what to say, but spoke anyway, "William, there's nothing linking your father directly to the murder"</p><p>"He had motive!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "where's the money, then, that was stolen?"</p><p>"Hidden, my men are searching for it now"</p><p>Julia tried to explain to William, there was no way Harry could have killed Delaney, especially Harry was drunk. William didn't want to listen and left the morgue in a rude voice.</p><p>That night, William ate his dinner quiet and didn't even pay attention to Julia or Mary.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>The next day, William walks into the morgue, Julia was doing a test, "chloral hydrate in tincture…"</p><p>"In other words, chloroform"</p><p>"Yes, William, also laudanum with cocaine"</p><p>"2 sedatives and one stimulant"</p><p>"The dogs were being drugged, so your father was correct" she said with a smug look</p><p>"So, it appears, Julia"</p><p>"And, maybe he's telling the truth about the murder as well?'</p><p>It was the afternoon and William needed some air to clear his mind; he went to pick up Mary and headed to see Julia. She informed him she was going to her exercise club that afternoon. William arrived with Mary in her pram and saw Julia doing breathing exercises. She was so beautiful and was so lucky to have her as his wife.</p><p>Julia finished and she saw him and waved, and he waved back and pushed the pram, "William, hello, Mary" she says as she picks her up.</p><p>"Breathing exercises, I see"</p><p>"Yes, meant to strengthen the lungs and ward off consumption"</p><p>"If you believe in the experts" he said sarcastically</p><p>"Well, it can't hurt"</p><p>William sighs, "ok, Julia, I came here to tell you that, I'm sorry for the way I have been. This case has been hard for me and I have taken my anger for my father on you and Mary, which you don't deserve."</p><p>"Well, apology accepted"</p><p>They both smile at each other</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William walks with a garden tool, "Dr. Ogden, I need your assistance"</p><p>Julia laughs, "are we going to kill something?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry. I need to determine whether the blood on this is human or animal"</p><p>Julia looks at the tool, "that's not possible"</p><p>"Actually, I've been doing some reading…"</p><p>"Don't tell, me, just show me, William"</p><p>They do a test with wax on slides and the test was a success.</p><p>The case closed, and William is saying goodbye to Harry and informs him that he's married with a little girl. He shows him a photograph of Julia and Mary; Harry tells him he is proud of him, and his mother would be too.</p><p>William confronts him that he still believed he killed his mother. Harry tells him of what happened and that his mother's death was an accident, and leaves. William is left speechless and doesn't know how to react.</p><p>(The Murdoch Home)</p><p>"William, I really wished, I got to see your father"</p><p>"No, Julia, because you would show him Mary and I wouldn't be able to handle that"</p><p>"I understand, we won't talk about it anymore"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"But, William, promise me, next time a case is bothering you, please talk to me about it"</p><p>"I will" he says with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Still Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful day and William wanted to show his new invention Pneumograph to the station. All the constables asked him questions, which were a bit embarrassing, but made the blue liquid go up. Julia comes in and see the machine, William created.</p><p>"Gentlemen, I see William has shown you his new device. He has been working on it for 3 weeks"</p><p>Julia wanted to embarrass him as well, so she asked him a question, "who initiated our first kiss?"</p><p>William took a gulp, "me, of course" and the blue liquid comes up</p><p>"Next question, who changed Mary's first diaper?"</p><p>"The nurse, did" again the blue liquid went up and the constables started laughing, "William, it was me who changed the diaper"</p><p>"Oh, well, ok give me one more question…" but then the whistle blew and that meant a murder.</p><p>Everyone is leaving and William was still in the seat, "uh, someone help"</p><p>Julia comes back to him, "sorry, here let me help"</p><p>They get him out and go to the murder site.</p><p>When they arrive on the scene, William does the sign of the cross, while Julia hunches over the body, "given the condition, I'd say he's been in the water, less than 8 hours."</p><p>William points to some bruising on the thigh and Julia came to a conclusion he was heavily beaten.</p><p>They roll the body over and she gasped, "William, are you ok?"</p><p>"I know this man"</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"His grandfather and my father were on the same rowing team."</p><p>William then remembered that Julia's family was members of the club, "Uh, I always forget, you're from, uh"</p><p>"William, you can say it, yes I'm a toff"</p><p>"So, who is the man?"</p><p>"The King's Clubman, Richard Hartley"</p><p>"Also known as the bankers?"</p><p>"Yes, William"</p><p>They then send the body to the morgue and contacted the next of kin.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>Minerva Fairchild just left and Julia gave her condolences, and she approached William, "poor child"</p><p>But William, seemed suspicious of her since she showed no emotion, "she seems to be taking it quite well"</p><p>"Well, William, she's a Fairchild, and can't show no emotions"</p><p>"I guess, not"</p><p>Julia enters into William's office, "William?" she looks around and is no where but then comes in through the other door.</p><p>"Ah, Doctor"</p><p>"I have preliminary results."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I conclude, he was heavily beaten as we suspected and drowned. But it was so accident"</p><p>"So indeed, murder"</p><p>"Yes, and oh I have this for you," she hands him a vial of sand mixed with clay, "from the victim's foot"</p><p>"Thank you, Julia"</p><p>She is about to leave and turns to him, "uh, William, if your going to the club, be careful."</p><p>"Yes, I remember last time. I will"</p><p>She leaves and he goes to the club.</p><p>He arrives at the club and talks to the coach and rowing members, but still needed information. He kept asking the concierge, who didn't like him for the schedule, but wouldn't budge.</p><p>Then Julia walks in looking very high class, "Detective!"</p><p>The concierge smiles, "Miss Ogden, what a pleasure to see you again. It's been awhile"</p><p>"Yes, 3 years. Has the Detective been troubling you?"</p><p>"You know each other?"</p><p>"Were colleagues and are married"</p><p>The concierge looks at them stunned, "since when?"</p><p>Julia knew the man always has feelings for her, but never cared for him, just put on the nice act, "almost 2 years, with a little girl"</p><p>"I see"</p><p>"Were investigating, Richard Hartley's death"</p><p>"Uh, yes and I was just giving your husband the work schedule"</p><p>William clears his throat and looks at him with an annoyed look</p><p>"Thank you, Julia."</p><p>"Your, welcome"</p><p>They continue talking about the case, while walking down the forest path to the shed with the paddle boats and oars.</p><p>"How do you feel being back at the club?"</p><p>"I truly didn't miss it"</p><p>"That concierge has eyes for you, Julia"</p><p>"Yes, he always has. But he's always been a show off and arrogant"</p><p>William continues looking at the oars and found the right one.</p><p>They head back to the station, where he interviews a suspect.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters into the morgue and tells Julia was he was told by one of the suspects, "it seems it was an initiation to the rowing team, such as drinking, spankings bottoms and that sort of thing." He said uncomfortably.</p><p>Julia wasn't surprised that these initiations were still going on, since they were tradition. But was surprised by how violate, they have become.</p><p>"But, Julia, these traditions you call them, are ridiculous"</p><p>"They can get out of hand, when the men start drinking and would explains the bruises."</p><p>"So, Richard Hartley, defended himself?"</p><p>"Yes, so you going to arrest the boys?"</p><p>"I need more evidence and a way back in the club"</p><p>"Well, I have a friend at the club, who's also a doctor and would be happy to help you"</p><p>"Thank you, Julia" he says and gives her a kiss on the cheek and leaves</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William comes in and asks Julia to take out the water contents from the lungs, but he had questions about Dr. Tash as well.</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you stay late; I know you wanted to spend time with Mary."</p><p>"No worries, William"</p><p>"Oh, I didn't get a chance to thank you about, Dr. Tash"</p><p>"No problem, was he helpful?"</p><p>"Very, and the way he talked about you, do you guys court?"</p><p>"William!"</p><p>"Please, I need to know?"</p><p>"That's all in the past, he's just a friend" she said as she removes the water from the lung.</p><p>William looks at her, "Julia?"</p><p>She looks at him, "yes"</p><p>He begins kissing her passionately and she kisses back, "William want has gotten into you?"</p><p>"Just, love you so much" they continue kissing, "William someone could walk it"</p><p>"Everyone is gone," he said and picked her up and put her on her work table, where they made love.</p><p>A couple of days later, the case closed, William and Julia came home from the club, after having a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Julia, about the other day in the morgue, I'm sorry"</p><p>She looks at him and kisses him passionately, "I'm not." They make love again, but this time in their room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bad Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular day, to William and Julia, who were planning a day off, but got a call, there was a murder.</p><p>When they arrive, Julia went right to examine the body, and William talked to George about what had happened.</p><p>William then approached, Julia, "detective"</p><p>"Doctor"</p><p>Julia, showed William a clue, "our victim's goodbye letter"</p><p>"Hmm, WY, what does it mean?"</p><p>"No idea, unfortunately, Dr. Grout died, before he had a chance to finish"</p><p>"You, know him?"</p><p>Julia nodded, "by reputation, Francis Grout is one of the founders of the Greyson Institute" She says as she moves her head to a building</p><p>"Oh, yes. What is it exactly?"</p><p>"It's, a research center for the brain. It's very well respected with a reputation, for pushing boundaries of conventional thought. I assumed you would know it, since your so smart." She says with a smile</p><p>He smiles back and notices the murder weapon was arrows, and that the victim was hunted like an animal by their killer.</p><p>When William gets back to the station, Miss Pensell, had come to see him and inform him of who the murderer was, since she saw him in a vision.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue and mentions to Julia that Miss Pensell, informed him about the murderer.</p><p>"Do you believe her?"</p><p>William shook his head, "I don't know, I'm still skeptic after the last reading she gave me. The things she said about my mother, only I and my mother would know those things."</p><p>"Not your sister or Harry?"</p><p>"Susannah was a baby and Harry was on a fishing trip at the time"</p><p>"I see"</p><p>"So, have anything for me, Julia?"</p><p>"Yes, Dr. Grout's cause of death was the arrows" and picks up a tray of arrows, "the 3 arrows jutting out of his back"</p><p>William just looks at her</p><p>"That was a joke"</p><p>"Oh, sorry"</p><p>She puts the tray down, "William, wants wrong?"</p><p>"You make think it's, absurd"</p><p>"Try me"</p><p>"Julia, do you believe in destiny?"</p><p>"I do. I believe, we were destined to be together, despite our backgrounds and to have Mary, why?"</p><p>"What, I didn't mention before is…well because, I didn't want to scare you"</p><p>"Scare me, why what's wrong?"</p><p>William rubs his forehead, "Miss Pensell, not only saw the murderer or the grim reaper, but she saw a vision of my death"</p><p>Julia approached him, "what?"</p><p>"She had a vision, that I would be killed by the grim reaper"</p><p>"I see and…"</p><p>"I don't know, what to think?"</p><p>"Well, do you really believe in…"</p><p>He ignores the questions, "do you have anything else for me?"</p><p>"Yes, the first arrow didn't kill him but the 3rd one killed him, instantly"</p><p>"I see"</p><p>"The killer, exactly knew what he was doing"</p><p>"But, why didn't the killer wipe away the clue, then?"</p><p>"Maybe he thought it was gibberish or a goodbye to a love one"</p><p>"Or he wanted us to find them."</p><p>The case was intense one for William; every time Miss Pensell had a vision, another person died, and she began fearing even more for William's death; but he still didn't believe.</p><p>But one late night in his office, William had a break through and came to a conclusion, that Miss Pensell was in danger. He got to the institute, to save her and as predicted was shot with an arrow. She feared he had died, but still called the station and they sent him to the hospital. The inspector called Julia, and she ran to the hospital and began fearing the worse. But William was lucky and needed a bit of surgery.</p><p>After he recovered, he went to Miss Pensell, to thank her for being such a big help on the case. She asked him, why he thinks he didn't die and all he told her, that it wasn't his time, and he had a wife and child who needs him.</p><p>She asked him if his wife is ok, of how close he is with Julia, this made him laugh and said that she is his wife. He explained to her that "they work great together, she's a brilliant pathologist, an amazing mother to Mary. She's kind, stubborn, witty, very well educated, bold, very beautiful. I truly indeed love her….she's the love of my life."</p><p>Miss Pensell smiled and told him, maybe that's the reason he didn't die and left as Julia approached them and sat down beside William.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"A bit sore, but I'm ok, but when I got hit with the arrow, all I saw was you and Mary"</p><p>"I see and I saw you were getting quite close with Miss Pensell"</p><p>William laughs, "you, jealous?"</p><p>"Maybe, at first, but after, I heard what you said to her, I didn't need to be"</p><p>William smiles, "and?"</p><p>"I feel the same way about you, William. I love everything about you, including your faith and also the times you irritate me"</p><p>William laughs, "shall we head home?"</p><p>"Yes, we shall"</p><p>They walk home hand in hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Rebel and the Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was an unusual case for William; Station House #4 had orders to protect Prince Albert at all cost. Then he is called to a murder and William was concerned that the prince was involved in it.</p><p>William calls Julia to the crime scene, and sent Mary to Mrs. Kitchen's house. Julia examines the body of Miss Gilpatrick. William approaches Julia, "Dr. Ogden, have you found anything?"</p><p>"A scratch on her neck as if something was torn from her"</p><p>"A necklace?"</p><p>"But why? The murderer didn't talk her ring, which means no robbery"</p><p>"Maybe the necklace was special to her"</p><p>"There's no blood and skin under the fingermarks"</p><p>"Which means she fought with her killer"</p><p>"Good girl" Julia said and closed her bag</p><p>William was getting more surprises as he saw one of his old buddies, Eddie but the encounter was awkward.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William had interviewed, Mr. Gilpatrick to see if he had killed his daughter, so he requested a test to check, Margaret's stomach of traces of milk and herbs, which Julia found.</p><p>Julia also found a crumpled-up piece of paper, and gave it to William to examine. He informed the inspector of his findings, when he was called back to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>"William, I found something, when Mr. Gilpatrick said Margaret had another marking on her arm. I began to wonder, whether the tattoo was covering another one."</p><p>"You found a way to remove the tattoo?"</p><p>"Yes" she said with a smile and put on fire proof gloves</p><p>"Oh, you're going to burn it off?"</p><p>"Yes, and advise you cover your mouth with a hanker chief"</p><p>He takes one out a hanker chief and covers his mouth as she applies the stuff to the skin.</p><p>The test worked and they found a tattoo of a phoenix. This gave William more evidence, which is what he needed. He went to see Eddie again, but he was being arrogant. He was always jealous of how smart, William was and that he was a cop, and had a wife and child.</p><p>The case was on a rollercoaster one for William, first protecting the prince, then the tattoo, seeing Eddie and finding the book, Margaret had hidden. The top it off, the prince, William, Inspector and George, almost being killed.</p><p>Julia examined the body of the carriage driver, who died instantly, but hearing William was almost killed, she began to go frantic.</p><p>"William, you need to be more careful"</p><p>"Julia, I know, I'm fine"</p><p>Julia scoffs at him, "William, you don't realize…"</p><p>"Realize what?"</p><p>"Hearing, you were involved with the explosion, stressed me out. I thought you died"</p><p>"I'm sorry…" he was about to continue when William was asked by Eddie to meet him somewhere.</p><p>He leaves and meets up with Eddie, but it was a trap; he begins to reason with Eddie but he wouldn't listen.</p><p>Julia goes back to the station and informs the inspector; William hadn't come home. The inspector and George, got concerned as well and found evidence and knew that William and the prince was in danger.</p><p>They find the shed; they are held in and they tell Eddie and the prince's guard to release them. The guard grabs fuel and pours it on the hay, he grabs a lamp and tells Eddie to shoot them. William tries to reason with Eddie, and it works and he shoots the guard but he drops the lamp and a fire breaks out.</p><p>Eddie unties William and the prince and gets them out, but then Eddie runs back into the shed and kills him, which stuns William.</p><p>George takes William back to the station where Julia is waiting in his office.</p><p>"William" she says as she hugs him</p><p>"Julia, I'm sorry, I almost got myself killed" she stops him</p><p>"I'm just glad your safe" and they kiss, and she notices his burn marks, "here let me treat those burns"</p><p>He sits down and takes off his jacket, "William, I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday."</p><p>"No, I deserve it. I can get reckless, and been thinking of going back to being a lumberjack"</p><p>She shakes her head, "no, you are meant to be a detective." She turns away from him and begins crying, "Julia what's the matter?"</p><p>She turns back, "I had a surprise to tell you"</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>"Yes, but after I heard about the explosion, and I panicked and the stress…"</p><p>"Julia…were…you?" he begins to started to tear up</p><p>"I was pregnant, 6 weeks. My cycle was late, but lost the baby…"</p><p>He hugs her, "I'm so sorry"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Annoying Red Planet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William and Julia couldn't believe, Mary was going to be 1 year old in a few days. They were planning a simple birthday party; the guests include inspector and Mrs. Brackenreid, George, Mrs. Kitchen, Henry, John and Bobby.</p><p>They were figuring out what to get her for Mary's birthday, when they got a call about a murder.</p><p>William arrives at the crime scene and asks George for information, about the victim. The body was found hanging, but he also found footprints on the ground. After they sent body to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>"Julia"</p><p>"William"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I know you wanted to have this week off…"</p><p>"Its ok, William. I needed a break from all party stuff. Also, Ruby, showed up and took control of everything"</p><p>"Oh, boy"</p><p>"I gave her a budget, William"</p><p>"Hmm, so doctor, what have you got for me?"</p><p>"Marks, and wounds to the arms and hands:</p><p>"Were they defensive?"</p><p>"No, they were very random, most likely from the tree branches"</p><p>She rolls the body, "the longest runs, across the back of the arm"</p><p>"And, the time of death?"</p><p>"I guess, between 2:00-4:00 am, last night"</p><p>"I assumed the same time, as well"</p><p>"Really? You guessed the time?"</p><p>"Yes, it means that he climbed into the tree, before the field was ploughed, waited all day and most of the night to commit suicide."</p><p>"Oh, but William, this wasn't suicide."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, his neck was broken before being hanged in the tree, to make it look like a suicide."</p><p>"But, why would some do that?"</p><p>"That is something, you need to find out"</p><p>William goes back to the crime scene to meet up with George, who gives him more information about the victim, Henri. While Julia heads home to fix the damage, Ruby has done.</p><p>William and George find the victim's next of kin, and told them about his shed. They go to the shed, where they find interesting clues about space, Mars and Martians.</p><p>George stays behind and William heads back home to talk to some suspects. After getting more clues, he heads back to the town again, and informs they inform each other of theories they had of how Henri got himself hanged.</p><p>William heads back to the station to do an experiment about his theory; which the inspector thought was ridiculous.</p><p>Julia comes into his office and warns him that Ruby booked a magician, which William wasn't too keen on.</p><p>After he finishes his experiment he heads back to town; he heads to the train station and arrives. When he gets off the train, and he notices a women's bum, and he knew that bum anywhere.</p><p>"Julia?"</p><p>"William, were we on the same train?"</p><p>"Uh, where did you get on?"</p><p>"Union Station"</p><p>"I got on Don Station"</p><p>Julia laughs</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well George said I was needed, so I dropped off Mary at Mrs. Kitchen's."</p><p>"Your sister, not taking care of her?"</p><p>"Please, she boiled and burnt Mary's milk, yesterday"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>They find George and he shows them the dead cow he found, and that it's internal organs was gone.</p><p>George begins theorizes about the Martians, Henri was investigating and which Julia thought were interesting and she agreed with him. As, George was going on, William got a clue and arrested 2 suspects, who didn't kill him, but were just scaring him.</p><p>William was then informed about another murder, so he, inspector, Julia and George headed back to the town and found the dead body was killed the same way as the cow.</p><p>Inspector tries to get tickets now for everyone, but they were stuck; so Julia heads to the store for supplies and does the postmortem in Henri's shed, while the men ask around, identifying the man.</p><p>The men arrive, after she finished, "as suspected, the victim's organs were removed"</p><p>"So, then that was the cause of death?" asked William</p><p>"It would seem, so"</p><p>"Do, you have any idea of how it was done?"</p><p>Julia flips the sheet and shows the body, "it seems they cut with a circular hole and suctioned the organs out"</p><p>This made George gag</p><p>"What a horrible way to die" said the Inspector</p><p>"Well, what kind of special tool would they have to do such a thing?" asked George</p><p>"All, I know is the organs were removed with a tube, maybe"</p><p>This made George gag even more and he ran out of the shed and vomited.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Crabtree, can't even hold your lunch?"</p><p>"But, William, I found something even more interesting" she says as she removes the victim's fake mustache.</p><p>They recognized him, but couldn't remember where, but after a couple of hours later, they found out it was the man that was on the run.</p><p>Everyone calls it a night, but William tells, Julia he is going to walk for a bit.</p><p>It was an hour later and she felt restless and went to look for him. She found him, alone looking at the night sky,</p><p>"William! William?"</p><p>He turns around, "sorry, my mind was in the stars"</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"I am"</p><p>She smiles but remembers her hair was a mess, "oh, my hair is a fright"</p><p>"No," he approaches her, "you never looked lovelier" he then gives her a kiss, "walk with me?"</p><p>She nods and they link arms</p><p>"William, I have been thinking, perhaps, George's theory is correct, Henri, believed in Martians…"</p><p>"Still, I don't know what to believe, Julia"</p><p>"Well, you believe in God. Can't you believe in other things?"</p><p>"Of course, I believe in other things"</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Us, Julia"</p><p>"Your, father, never accepted our relationship or marriage"</p><p>"Yes, and he still calls, Mary, our lovechild, even though she was conceived when we were married"</p><p>"Yes, but despite that I never stopped believing in us"</p><p>They walk up to a gazebo and sit down, "you did?"</p><p>"Yes, I told your father, I loved you and didn't want the money"</p><p>"What money?"</p><p>"Your father paid me, $1000, to stop seeing you"</p><p>"He did?"</p><p>"Yes, he handed it to me and I ripped it up and left"</p><p>"When was this?"</p><p>"2 days, before I proposed to you"</p><p>She gave him a kiss, "and look at us now; people didn't think we would last a year. Just, imagine all the things that will happen to us in the future…maybe having another baby"</p><p>"You want to have more children?"</p><p>"Yes, I want to give, Mary, a brother or sister"</p><p>He looks at her and gives her a passionate kiss and then they hear a noise. They get up and sees the inspector and George and then see a flying machine in the sky. They find out it's a zeppelin and the whole thing was done by a suspect, known as Terrence Meyers.</p><p>Before they would do anything, William and George, go and investigate, but are found and knocked out. They wake up in a field, and head back to where the zeppelin was, but it's gone and they can't continue the case, due to National Security. The gang heads home and enjoy, Mary's first birthday.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mild Mild West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 6 months; Mary is 18 months old and beginning to walk all over and say "mama and dada."</p><p>This week, Buffalo Bill's Wild West Fair, was going on in town, and William, asked Julia if she wanted to do, and of course she did, and the inspector and George as well.</p><p>They drop Mary off at Mrs. Kitchen's and all arrive to the fair; and when they arrive George buys some snacks and tickets for the show, while Inspector wanted to try a lasso around a wooden horse, but didn't work.</p><p>"William, why don't you try?"</p><p>He huffs, "well, alright" he grabs the rope and swings it and lasso's a horse.</p><p>Julia gasps and claps for him, but the inspector looks at him with an annoying look.</p><p>William wins a cowboy hat and offers it to him, but he declines it. George comes back with tickets and William gives him the hat, which he absolutely loves.</p><p>They go sit in the stands and listen to Buffalo Bill, talk about the wild west and introduce Mr. Wilcox and Mr. Rawlins's and their amazing gun shoot out.</p><p>Mr. Wilcox then shoots, Rawlins's, twice, then the 3rd he gasps and collapses.</p><p>William, Julia, George and the inspector are immediately standing up and go to the victim to examine him.</p><p>Both Mr. Wilcox and Buffalo Bill are in shock and ask for a moment.</p><p>Julia immediately examines the body, and waves William and the inspector over, "the bullet knocked his teeth out, but didn't go through the skull."</p><p>"The bullet's speed, would have slowed down enough to be present and exiting" William said as he hunches over.</p><p>Julia nods, "no doubt, but I won't know more until I get him back to the morgue." But then she notices something and grabs one of her tools.</p><p>"Have you found something, Julia?"</p><p>She pulls out the object out of the victim's mouth, and gives it to William, "the bullet"</p><p>William examines it, "yes, but no marks on it"</p><p>Julia looks at the bullet, "William, the bullet hasn't even been fired."</p><p>"No, it hasn't, so where is the bullet that killed him?"</p><p>Julia looks down at the body, "I assume, back of throat or his spinal column"</p><p>William nods and ask for the body to be taken to the morgue, and interviews Mr. Wilcox about Mr. Rawlins's, or as he called him Jaws, and informs him they worked well together and how the shoot-out is just a trick. William informs the inspector of the trick and the two worked fine together and asked to get constables to search the haybales for the bullet. They arrive back to the fair, where George and Henry found the bullet. William also tells them to use this was paper he has paper and get the ground samples as well. Henry rolls his eyes, but gets to work.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>It was a late night, but they were still at work, when William entered the morgue, "Julia"</p><p>"William"</p><p>He informs her of what Mr. Wilcox told him and they found the bullet.</p><p>"And you found nothing out of the ordinary at the show?"</p><p>"Oh, on the contrary, everything about the show is amazing"</p><p>Julia laughs as he talks like he a young boy, "well, that's what makes the show, so compelling isn't it? All the mystery and adventure?"</p><p>"Yes, well for me the audience, but I need to know the truth"</p><p>"Right, well, William, you're in luck, I have some very real and interesting findings for you."</p><p>"A slug, I expect?"</p><p>"Well, the bullet that killed Mr. Rawlins has indeed lodged into his spine, but as I was getting it out, I found out he only…" she begins laughing, "only has one real tooth"</p><p>William looks up at her, "all the others were false?"</p><p>"Yes, but gold"</p><p>"That's rather fancy, for a man earning $40 a week"</p><p>"My thoughts exactly, but there was something even more curious about the slug, I found." She hands him a vial of the slug</p><p>William looks at it, "a hollow-point, more commonly found in a rifle than a pistol"</p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>William leaves the morgue and goes back to fair to meet up with George and Henry, who found more slugs and began to theorize how the victim was killed, and they all thought a 2nd shooter. The next day, William tells the inspector about the theory and believes in it and ask Buffalo Bill to come to the station for questioning.</p><p>Buffalo Bill informs them that he wouldn't do a thing and can't see 50 feet without his glasses. He is let go and William talks to another suspect, John Werton, while the inspector questions, Annie Oakley.</p><p>They both head back to the station, where Julia informs them, there needed. Inspector tells him to take it, as he has work to do.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William and Julia both entered into the morgue as she begins to get mad, "it's most disconnecting"</p><p>"Disconnecting?" William asks</p><p>"The audacity to walk into the morgue and take such liberties" she says as she runs down the stairs then turns, "I must say, feel absolutely violated"</p><p>"Julia take a deep breath and tell me what happened? Did someone come in here and hurt you?" he says as she looked at her</p><p>Julia takes a deep breath, "no, not that" she slips the sheet, "Mr. Rawlins's head is missing"</p><p>William tries to hold back his lunch, "don't worry, Julia, we'll get to the bottom of this"</p><p>He turns and is about to head out the door, when he turns back around and gives her a passionate kiss, "I hope that makes you feel better?"</p><p>"It did, detective"</p><p>He leaves and informs the inspector about the victim's missing head and assumed someone is maybe after the gold. William thought the same, until he came to a conclusion that he remembered from hearing a story, that if a head is taken off a cowboy, it meant he was an outlaw and a bounty hunter caught them and the prize was the payment. William and the inspector, heads back to the fair and asks Buffalo Bill about it and he confirms that's true and the only bounty here was John Werton. They find him as he was trying to run; William grabs a horse and chases after Werton, grabbed a rope, swings it and lasso's the man.</p><p>Werton confesses that he did cut off Rawlins head, but didn't shoot him; William asked Wilcox if he knew that he was an outlaw and he didn't and asked if he was free. William set Wilcox free and headed back to the fair and did a test on Bill to see if he really couldn't see 50 feet away, by George putting up cards with words, but Bill had to put on his glasses to see, which confirmed he wasn't guilty.</p><p>William was about to head home, when George informed him, Wilcox has been shot and killed. They call, Julia and told her he would meet her the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>"Julia, I'm sorry, I had to get you out of bed."</p><p>With an annoyed voice, "lucky for you, I was still awake with our child"</p><p>"This late?"</p><p>"Mary is has an ear ache, I was treating her and she was about to go to sleep, then you phoned"</p><p>"Oh, well next time, I will get home early and put her to bed"</p><p>"You better, I was glad Mrs. Kitchen was still awake, that she was able to get Mary down before I left"</p><p>William gulped and rubbed his forehead, "have anything for me?"</p><p>She huffs, "yes, Mr. Wilcox died of a single shot to the heart, but there were no powder marks."</p><p>"So, the killer was some distance from him?"</p><p>"Well, that's the odd thing is the bullet path?"</p><p>"Oh, how so?"</p><p>"Well, it ended into the left shoulder, shattered some ribs, before entering into the heart."</p><p>"As if the shot was fired from above"</p><p>"But that's seems unlikely"</p><p>"Yes, it does," then William has one of his visions, "Wilcox was bent over when he got shot."</p><p>Julia nodded, "that makes sense, but why was he bent forward?"</p><p>"That's what I need to find out"</p><p>"Well if I'm done here, I am going to head home to our child and put the blankets on the couch for you"</p><p>William nodded and left</p><p>The next morning, William wakes up with a kink in his neck and skips breakfast and heads back to the fair, to examine the crime scene.</p><p>He meets up with George, who says no one was around but heard gunshots, coming from Annie Oakley and the inspector, who got drunk and shot at targets.</p><p>William then sees a gun on the ground and realizes that Wilcox killer gives him a gun and he bents over to get it but then is shot.</p><p>William heads back to the station, and sees Margaret who is furious with him about the scotch bottles in his desk drawers that the inspector has been hiding. William tells her sorry and decides payback. He opens the inspector's door and talks loudly to him and informs him about a telegram. The telegram talks about another man who ran into Wilcox and Rawlins's, which the inspector tells him was just a legend. William still investigates and closed his door loud and laughs.</p><p>He talks to Werton about it and he remembers it and the name but didn't kill the guy. William heads back to his office and sees it covered with dirt samples on the wax paper from the fair ground, done by George. Inspector comes him and is impressed by George's collection and informs William about a letter and recognizes a name. He then sees something on one of the waxed papers, and picks it up with tweezers. It's a white horse hair and immediate knew who the killer was, grabbed some guns and headed back to the fair.</p><p>The killer turned out to be Buffalo Bill's horse groomer, because he wanted revenge on Wilcox and Rawlins's for the killing of his innocent father.</p><p>The case is closed and William has some damaged control to take care of, so he heads to the floral shop and gets a bouquet of yellow, pink and white roses and chocolates and headed to the morgues.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>He enters into the morgue and sees Julia reading a book about the old west, "Julia"</p><p>"William"</p><p>"Good book?"</p><p>"Very interesting" and she sees the flowers and chocolate, "trying to get on my good side detective?"</p><p>"I am and I'm sorry, and hope this make things right" he says and hands the flowers to her</p><p>"Yellow, pink and white?"</p><p>"Yellow for our wedding, pink when Mary was born, and white for our first date."</p><p>"I didn't even remember the color of the flowers you gave me, when Mary was born."</p><p>William laughs, "you were quite exhausted, but you said they were beautiful"</p><p>"But, white, our first date?"</p><p>"We went for a walk and you saw a beautiful arrangement of white roses and I got you them"</p><p>Julia smiled, "I can't believe you remember that"</p><p>She gets up and gives him a kiss on the lips</p><p>"Want to eat some of that chocolate detective?"</p><p>"I rather, have something else" and he lifts her up on her desk and they make passionate love.</p><p>They head home and have a lovely dinner with Mary, and as promised Julia got a relaxing bath, as William put Mary to bed and unhooked the phone for the night.</p><p>Later that night, they made love again and he told her about how he got to ride Buffalo Bill's horse and lasso, John Werton from getting away and how he felt like a boy. She told him, "you are still young at heart, William"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Snakes & Ladders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning; William got up early and let Julia sleep in, so he made her breakfast in bed and walked Mary to Mrs. Kitchen's house, before heading to work.</p><p>When he arrived, he was on a mission to test out his latest invention, and ultra violet light that when it hits objects, you can see blood, when the inspector comes in and ask what he was doing. William demonstrates the device, and the inspector is impressed with the new device, and offers him tickets to the Dinosaur Ball for him and Julia. William isn't sure but takes the tickets, since Julia and him, haven't had a date in a while.</p><p>Then there's a knock on the door and its Henry, who informs them of a murder. They arrive at the crime scene and sees George, who gives them information about the victim, a woman, named Alberta Moffat and then shows a message, written in blood that says, try to stop me.</p><p>Then they hear a ruckus and it's a man, named Detective Edward Scanlon, Scotland Yard, and he knew who killed the woman and joins the investigation.</p><p>They head back to the station and the Detective claims, the woman was killed by a man named Harlan Orgill aka Jack the Ripper.</p><p>William and the inspector, thought it was ridiculous, but continued on letting the detective work with them, and head to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>They enter into the morgue and William introduces the detective to Julia, and ask for the results for the post-mortem.</p><p>"So, the artery on the left side and the other vessels were teared open with a knife all the way through her body. All in all, this woman suffered a horrible death"</p><p>"And the murder weapon, Julia…I mean doctor?"</p><p>"I presume a shoemaker's knife"</p><p>Detective Scanlon immediately knew what happened to the woman and started yelling at Julia, that she didn't know what she was doing.</p><p>William pushed him to the side and told him if he didn't calm down, he was removed from the case, and to apologize to Dr. Ogden and to the constables, after he ruined the constables' game and broke Henry's chess set.</p><p>Seeing William defend her was on turn on for her and she began to get aroused.</p><p>Detective was curious of why, he was so protective of the Doctor, and William told him they were married, and the detective nodded and apologized to Julia.</p><p>They thank Julia for the information and leave to talk to Miss Moffat's next of kin, her mother.</p><p>William and the detective interviews, Mrs. Moffat, who informs her that Alberta was a former prostitute, like herself, but that life was over for them and didn't know who would do such a thing to her daughter.</p><p>They arrive back to the station, where the detective apologizes to Henry and gives him a new game of Snakes &amp; Ladders. William thanks the detective for apologizing to the constable and to call it a night.</p><p>William heads home ad calls for Julia, "Julia, I'm home"</p><p>"Welcome home, detective" she said seductively, wearing only is pajama top and her hair flowing down her shoulders.</p><p>She approaches him, "Mrs. Kitchen has Mary all night, we have the house to ourselves."</p><p>Without a word William kisses her passionately and picks her up and heads up to their room, where they make love.</p><p>Afterwards, Julia cuddles up to him and tells him, "thank you"</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>"For defending me, today, it was quite the turn on"</p><p>He leans towards her, "I would defend you anytime" and they kiss and go to sleep</p><p>The next day not much happened, so the inspector gave everyone an early night off. William thought this was perfect, since he signed up for dance lessons and wanted to surprise Julia. He heads to the dance studio and is partnered with one of the dance instructors, but he was so nervous and almost ripped her dress. They inform him, he needs a lot of work and to be back tomorrow.</p><p>The next morning, William wakes up sore and stiff and Julia asks him where he was last night. He's about to speak, when the phone rings and is informed of another murder. He heads to the crime scene, and its another young girl, by the name of Gloria Abercrombie and there was another message of the same words.</p><p>William heads to the station, where he and the detective inform the inspector about the girl. But what puzzles them is Gloria was a seamstress, not a prostitute. William then heads to the morgue for the post-mortem results.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>"Julia"</p><p>"William, another victim"</p><p>"Yes, have any information about our victim?"</p><p>"Well, I found odd scratch marks on her finger tips"</p><p>"Yes, she was a seamstress"</p><p>"That makes sense, but I thought only Jack the Ripper preyed on prostitutes?"</p><p>"That's what I am confused about with this case, but was she violated?"</p><p>"No, her hymen was still intact"</p><p>"Another reason the case is so confusing"</p><p>"This case is really troubling you, isn't it?"</p><p>"Indeed. I am scared for your life and Mary's now"</p><p>"William, you don't need to worry. I don't walk at night, unless, I'm with you"</p><p>"Still, I worry about you"</p><p>"I understand"</p><p>"But I still need another opinion of why the killer is doing this to only women"</p><p>"Well, maybe you should talk to a friend of mine, Dr. Roberts. He works at a private hospital in Etobicoke. I'll call for you and set up a meeting"</p><p>"Thank you, Julia" he says and kisses her cheek and is about to leave when he remembers about the ball, "uh, Julia, I was wondering if you would like to attend the Dinosaur Ball, next week, for a date"</p><p>Julia smiles, "I would love too"</p><p>William smiles, "good" and leaves</p><p>He heads to meet Dr. Roberts and has an interesting talk with him, then heads back to the station, where he sees the constables playing the board game. William asks George for any information, which he informs him that the stolen carriage they were looking for, has been found. They search the carriage and it appears to be clean, when William got the idea to use his light. He turns on his light and shines it on the carriage seats and sees blood stains all over the place. These new findings make William begin to theorize again and he decides to talk to Dr. Roberts again, which helps. With Dr. Roberts advice, William comes up with a conclusion, that the killer has a deeper anger for beautiful women and the messages are clues that he wants to be stopped.</p><p>William heads back to the station and informs the inspector and the detective of what the doctor told him and then leaves work for more dance lessons.</p><p>He arrives late, but is surprised to see Julia is and they get partnered up together.</p><p>William approaches her and goes into the dance position but is stiff as a board, which makes Julia laugh, and she puts her hands on his shoulder and in his hand and begin to dance. But William trips and grabs Julia's bum, which makes her gasp but get aroused as well.</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"That is alright."</p><p>"This is what I was doing, last night. Wanted to surprise you for the ball."</p><p>Julia laughs, "this is why I am here as well" and the two begin dancing perfectly.</p><p>They dance for awhile when William ask if they could discuss the case and she laughed and thought he never ask.</p><p>They begin to theorize why the killer targets, beautiful working women, when William says, "can you allowed me to lead, Julia?"</p><p>Julia laughs, "I'm sorry, didn't realize it"</p><p>They continue talking about the case, when the instructor clapped and thought they danced so well together and said they were ready for the 2-step dance.</p><p>Julia looks at William, "watch your toes, detective" as she dances gracefully, but he is still stiff</p><p>After they head home, and William decides to have a shower, while Julia says goodbye to the babysitter, Amelia and pays her. She checks on Mary, who is sleeping like an angel.</p><p>She heads to the bedroom and takes off her dress and enters the bathroom, naked and pulls the curtain to see William plumped buttocks. She joins him and ask him to kiss her as she grabs his bum and he grabs her and picks up her and slams her into the shower wall and make passionate love.</p><p>The next morning, William was late getting into work, as the inspector says they got a suspect in custody. William interviews the suspect, but the detective isn't convinced its not him. They send him to the cells anyway, but 5 minutes later has Henry as knife point. They try to calm him down but the detective shoots him.</p><p>After the ordeal, William heads to his office and plays with the board game, and tells the detective the case is similar to the game. He then heads to Mrs. Moffat's again for more information, then back to the carriage to get finger prints and it's a success. William informs the inspector of his findings and shows him the finger prints and trying to find a match. George, comes into William's office and informs them that Harlan Orgill is Detective Scanlan, but he wasn't at his hotel. William immediately knew that he must be at the morgue and all the men ran out of his office to the morgue. William prayed that Julia will be safe and alright.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>They enter into the morgue and its very quiet, which scares him, but then he Julia on the floor in the corner, shaken and covered in blood.</p><p>"Julia! Julia are you alright?"</p><p>She nods and he helps her up.</p><p>The men then see Detective on the floor stabbed in the heart with scissors; he tells Dr. Ogden, thank you and dies. William then sees Julia in shock and shaking, "William, I…I didn't mean too. I killed him…and…"</p><p>He comforts her, "it was self-defense"</p><p>Julia nods, "please, take me home"</p><p>"Of, course"</p><p>When they get home, he calls Mrs. Kitchen and asks her to keep Mary for the night and helps Julia upstairs, out of her clothes and into a bath, while he makes her some tea. No words were spoken, between them but none were needed.</p><p>After her bath, Julia gets out and puts on a nightie, as William comes back up with a cup of tea and helps her to bed. He, then gets out of his clothes and into his pajamas and gets into bed with her.</p><p>She cuddles him and whispers, "I told you, you would stop him, but it was me, who did"</p><p>William nodded and kissed her forehead</p><p>It was the middle of the night and Julia couldn't sleep and looked up at William, who was asleep but she woke him up with a kiss and asked him to make love to her, which they did.</p><p>The next night, William goes for his last dance lesson and informs them that Julia wouldn't be coming but then the instructor saw her and William reaches out for her and they begin to dance.</p><p>"Julia, I didn't expect you to come tonight"</p><p>"Yes, well, Mary with Mrs. Kitchen and wanted to be held and feel safe in the arms of my husband."</p><p>He doesn't say anything and lets her rest her head on his shoulder and leads the dance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dinosaur Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of the ball, and William and Julia were ready, since taking dance lessons. They arrive at the ball and William asks Julia if she wanted to dance, which she accepts.</p><p>They begin dancing, when Julia said, "a most wonderful evening, William"</p><p>"Yes, the dance lessons were worth every penny"</p><p>Julia laughs, "no, I meant the event, quite a turnout"</p><p>"Yes, it is"</p><p>"I wonder what, Mr. Blake has brought back from the bone fields?"</p><p>"Well, we should see, pretty soon, Julia"</p><p>She smiles and they continue talking about how people are fascinated by dinosaur bones. Then they mention an article they both read about x-rays and its new development.</p><p>Then they heard a clink of a glass from, Miss McConnell, who introduced Mr. Blake.</p><p>He thanks her and the crowd and is about to reveal what he found in the Alberta Badlands. As he was talking, William saw a person, who looked like he was going to attack Blake with a hammer and stopped him, by knocking him down, which made the curtain reveal a man in the t-rex's mouth.</p><p>Julia went to see the body and announced he was dead, which distracted William as the person he knocked down got away; he got up and did the sign of the cross.</p><p>Julia immediately examines the body and they find out the man was Mr. Blake's assistant named Lukas DeWitt. William asks Julia, "how did he die?"</p><p>"It appears, he was shot in the head, but no gun shot residue"</p><p>"Oh, and time of death?"</p><p>"I'm baffled but, maybe 1-2 days. May I take the body to the morgue?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>She was about to leave, when she says, "I'm disappointed"</p><p>"Disappointed?"</p><p>"Our date is cut short, by a murder. We didn't get to do the 2-step"</p><p>"Ah, we will, maybe we can do the 3-step with Mary"</p><p>Julia laughs, "that sounds wonderful" and she leaves</p><p>William goes over and ask George about the interviews with the crowd, but all said the same thing.</p><p>The next day, William interviews, Mr. Blake and asks him if Lukas had enemies, which he didn't He goes on about his time in the Alberta, which intrigues William.</p><p>He then interviews, Miss McConnell, who was putting away the fossils and mentions a Professor Sutton who didn't care for Blake.</p><p>William heads to Sutton's studio and talks with him, then heads back to the station, and tells the inspector and George of his findings and begins to theorize, before heading to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>"Julia"</p><p>She huffs, "William"</p><p>"Are you mad at me, Julia?"</p><p>"No not at you, but at the Chief Coroner. I got this order that by the DeWitt family that I can't perform the post-mortem, because I'm a woman and not qualified"</p><p>"Julia, you are the most qualified coroner in the country"</p><p>"Yes, well they want this American coroner, who's male has to do it"</p><p>"But I need the results to continue my investigation, Julia"</p><p>"Well, maybe these will help" she says and hands him 2 vials of plaster and brown fibers she found on the body.</p><p>William has a vision and figures out he was wrapped in burlap and that's why she was having a hard time figuring out the time of his death, but it also meant he was killed in Alberta.</p><p>With this new information he leaves and informs the inspector and asks George for DeWitt's journals, they may have clues in them.</p><p>He then talks to Miss McConnell, Blake and Sutton, who are all shocked and stunned by the news and wondered who could such a thing, but William still suspects Blake and Sutton.</p><p>He heads back to the station, and does a test of how DeWitt was killed and shows the inspector, who was impressed. But William still needed to figure out what kind of bullet was used and needed to see inside the skull and thought of a solution and asked for the inspector and Julia's help.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>They prepare the x-ray machine, that William and Julia heard about in an article, which Julia said she "borrowed" from the hospital, which made the inspector laugh and take the x-ray, which astonishes him.</p><p>As the inspector was looking at the x-ray, he notices no bullet, which shocked them all.</p><p>They head back to William's office, to see the x-ray in better light, but still see no bullet.</p><p>Julia ask to see the x-ray and sees something lodged in the skull, and asks William and the inspector for permission to get it out, which they said was fine.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>Julia grabs her long tweezers and grabs something out of the skull, "what have we here? It's clumped, but it seems granular"</p><p>"Could it be more plaster from when he was wrapped?" William asked</p><p>"No, its too course, but maybe soil"</p><p>William has a vision</p><p>"William?"</p><p>He is spaced out and Julia knew he was thinking</p><p>"A pic. Julia that's the murder weapon a pic"</p><p>Julia looks the shape of the wound and agrees.</p><p>But William is still wondering about the soil, which Julia suggests she will ask her friends, who are experts with soil.</p><p>William tells her, "thank you" and leaves and heads to his office, observing the Alberta Badland sites, and determining where DeWitt was murdered. George comes in and tells him of how he has become fascinated with dinosaurs and found something interesting in DeWitt's journals that could be a clue.</p><p>William takes the map to the museum to see Blake and is surprised to see that their continuing showing the fossils that McConnell found, to the press, while the investigation was still going on, which Blake defends her.</p><p>He then asks him about a site on the map, which was mentioned many times in DeWitt's journals, which Blake explains is where they found the femur.</p><p>William heads back to the station and sits at his desk, while looking at the clues, when he hears a knock on the door, and sees Julia.</p><p>"William! I have the results of the soil, we found in DeWitt's skull."</p><p>"Really! Great" he says as he gets up from his desk and hugs her, "I can finally, determine, which site he was killed at."</p><p>"Actually, no"</p><p>"No? Don't tell me another dead end?"</p><p>"No, it's not that. The soil wasn't soil, it was concrete"</p><p>"Concrete? But there wasn't no concrete at the sites"</p><p>"Maybe, they were building, something?"</p><p>"Hmm…maybe they were"</p><p>William and Julia inform the inspector, get the x-ray machine and head to the museum. They prepare the machine, when Mr. Blake comes in and is confused of what they're doing. But they inform him and take an x-ray of one of the fossils find out it's a fake, which shocks Blake.</p><p>They head back to the station, where William interviews Blake, who is still shocked that is finding is a fake, when George informs him that they found the suspect, Clyde Dunbar and was sent to the cells.</p><p>William interviews him and Dunbar tells him he didn't kill DeWitt, but was paid by Sutton to cause a ruckus.</p><p>He heads back to Sutton's studio and tells him they use an x-ray machine and find out the fossil was fake. Sutton confesses he did it, to get revenge on Blake but didn't kill DeWitt, which William wasn't convinced but leaves.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters and hears music playing and sees Julia finishing the post-mortem, which she finally got permission to do.</p><p>"Julia, I hope you have good news for me."</p><p>"I indeed do. Dewitt died from head trauma, as we already knew, but due to the mummification of being in the burlap, I found interesting markings of buttons from his clothes and a pendant"</p><p>"A pendant?"</p><p>"Yes, right here," she says as she points to it, "very faded but you see the pattern"</p><p>William asks her for a candle, and he lights it and pours the wax on the skin and makes a copy of it, which looks just like McConnell's pendant.</p><p>William interviews McConnell, who confesses to seeing Blake kill DeWitt and blackmailing him, which Blake confesses was an accident and are both arrested.</p><p>After William and Julia are in his office observing the pendant, "so Miss McConnell was blackmailing Mr. Blake?"</p><p>"Yes, she saw the murder and blackmailed him by showing her findings at the museum."</p><p>"Why, didn't she tell the police?"</p><p>"Wanted to finally get credit for her work"</p><p>"What women, go through to earn credit for their work."</p><p>William nods and is zoned out</p><p>"William, this case affected you in some way"</p><p>"I just find dinosaur hunting, to be so intriguing. Its been a dream of mine to go to the Alberta Badlands and dig for fossils. But it will remain a dream"</p><p>"Well, that explains, why you enjoy playing in the sandbox with Mary at home. But William, never stop believing in your dream. Maybe in the future, with Mary, we'll go to Alberta and dig for dinosaurs."</p><p>William smiles and has a vision of the future, where he is in Alberta, with Mary who is 17, and 4 other children, and tells them to wait for their mother, as Julia appears out of a tent and they walk to the dig site to find fossils.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Green Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last 2 weeks have been quite an ordeal for both William and Julia; first her sister shows up and makes Julia jealous, by taking William out for dinner, which he says was very uncomfortable and the bank heist of how it was done during Harry Houdini's show. Then William finding out Julia was arrested in a few years ago, by going skinny dipping with her colleagues, which made him fantasized her naked in the morgue and admitted it.</p><p>They finally decided to have a date night, when they get a call about a murder, at a brothel, which William knew the madam and which Julia jealous.</p><p>They head upstairs, to examine the victim, who was a prostitute by the name of Cora Deveraux.</p><p>"Poor girl was garroted, and the killer, attacked her from behind."</p><p>"So, the killer would be covered in blood?"</p><p>Julia nodded and noticed something, "this is interesting"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"There's another scar winding around her neck…suggesting a previous attack"</p><p>"Suggested the killer, tried before and didn't succeed. Came back, tonight to finish the job"</p><p>William looked around for clues and noticed a gift basket which expensive French perfume, chocolates and a bottle of Asthine, "she liked the expensive gifts"</p><p>Julia looked at the gifts, "some lady of the night, prefer, expensive gifts, then money"</p><p>"Indeed" William says as he heads downstairs to search for clues to find out about the fire from earlier and informs the inspector about the victim.</p><p>The next day, William interviews Arthur Webster, a client of Cora, to inform him that she was dead. He is shocked and distraught and tells him he didn't do it.</p><p>William heads to another suspect, Judge Wilson, who denies everything, but he doesn't believe him.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue, and sees Julia finishing up her post-mortem.</p><p>"Julia"</p><p>"Detective"</p><p>William knew she was mad, since she only called him detective, when she was angry.</p><p>"Have I done, something to upset you?"</p><p>"What are your intentions, with the madam?"</p><p>"Oh, Ettie"</p><p>"Yes, the way you kissed her hand. Were you a client of hers?"</p><p>"Julia, I have only been with you. But she was from a former case before we met. A friend of hers, another prostitute was killed"</p><p>"I see"</p><p>"Yes, and we found the killer and he was hanged, but that was 6 years ago. I was just a constable."</p><p>"I'm sorry, William"</p><p>"Your forgiven, now have anything for me?"</p><p>"Yes, the time of death was around midnight"</p><p>"So, same time when the fire broke out"</p><p>"But was rather odd, is the stomach contents. She had drunken something before she died"</p><p>"Yes, remember the Absthine"</p><p>"Oh, right. The Green Fairy, I'm sorry, I am just tired, William"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Mary had a nightmare last night and wouldn't let me leave her side, so I slept on her bedroom floor."</p><p>"Oh, well if she has another nightmare, I will sleep on the floor and The Green Fairy?"</p><p>"Yes, there was a poem, written about the liquor that people saw green fairies."</p><p>"I see. Did Miss Deveraux, defend herself when she was attacked?"</p><p>"No, she must have been quite indulged with the drink, and didn't fight, but died instantly."</p><p>"What about the other markings?"</p><p>"I think that strangling was part of a pleasure game."</p><p>"Oh, I see. Thank you"</p><p>William leaves and informs the inspector, who believes the case is nothing, since she was a prostitute, but he still wants to continue with the case.</p><p>Then Judge Wilson's son comes in and informs William that his father knew Cora and he may have killed her.</p><p>He interviews the Judge, and confesses that he knew Cora, but doesn't remember what happened. William asks him why he couldn't remember of killing a woman and the Judge ask him if he ever been in love, which William tells him he does deeply love a woman, his wife Julia. Then the Judge continues that he asked Cora to marry him, which she accepted.</p><p>Inspector thinks it's a bunch of hogwash, but William thought he was sincere. But still wondered about the fire that broke out and has a vision and realized the fire was a diversion.</p><p>William interviews, Ettie and tells him sorry and walked in on Cora dead in the Judge's arms and told him to leave, but knew he didn't kill her. She suggests Webster again, since he was asked to leave many times.</p><p>William goes back to Webster's studio and finds whips and collars used for sex play, which he asked Cora to do on him.</p><p>He then heads to see Paul Wilson, the Judge's son, and tells him his suspicious about his father were true.</p><p>He heads back to the station and talks to the Judge, and says that Paul knew about Cora and didn't want them to marry.</p><p>William heads back to his office and shows the inspector, the carpet sample from where the fire bomb landed to determine what was used on it.</p><p>When they get a call that Arthur Webster has hung himself, but left a message, that said Forgive Me Cora.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>Julia examined Mr., Webster's body and confirmed he committed suicide, but William doesn't believe he had killed Cora.</p><p>He then asks if she wanted to have a picnic tonight in the park, to make up for dinner the other night, and to ask Mrs. Kitchen to watch Mary. Which Julia thought was a wonderful idea.</p><p>William talks to Ettie again, to confirm his suspicions that Webster didn't kill Cora and he was correct that Webster didn't kill her, but why the sorry note which she had no idea.</p><p>He asks the inspector who thought, he did kill her and the note was a confession, case closed. But William still wasn't convinced and asked George to search Paul Wilson's house and needed to do an experiment with Julia's help.</p><p>It was later in the evening and William and Julia just finished eating, his famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and decided to take a walk, "that was delicious, William as usual"</p><p>"I thought the occasion called for a special treat, and to make up for dinner" then he rubbed his forehead</p><p>"What's wrong, William?"</p><p>"Well, here I am having a great date with my wife, and all I can think of is the case"</p><p>Julia laughs, "well, then perhaps, we should discuss it, then"</p><p>'Ok, great" and he helps her back onto the blanket, "well, maybe you can help me with an experiment"</p><p>"Really? What kind of experiment?"</p><p>He pulls out a bottle of Absthine, "so you want to see the fairies, William?"</p><p>"For the case and science"</p><p>"Well, then pour me a glass"</p><p>He pours them both a glass and they begin to talk, laugh and enjoy themselves, "I am disappointed, not one green fairy"</p><p>Julia smiles, and puts her hand in his hair, "disappointed, William we can't have that"</p><p>He smiles and they kiss, which turns into a make out session and he lays her down and they make love under the stars.</p><p>It was early morning, when William woke up has a major hangover and noticed he was naked, in the park with Julia's head laying on him.</p><p>"Julia, wake up, its morning"</p><p>"Too, early, William"</p><p>"Were in the park still, naked"</p><p>She opens her eyes and gets up, and they put on their clothes and head home. When they got home, they both have a shower, get dressed and have breakfast before heading to work.</p><p>As William, enters the station, he feels like someone is drilling a hole in his head, as he heads to see George, who's sleeping at his desk and ask about his findings, which were a success, as Paul Wilson was trying to frame his father, but didn't kill Cora.</p><p>William informs the inspector, that Paul definitely didn't kill Cora and told him about the experiment him and Julia conducted, which makes the inspector laugh and ask if he saw the green fairy, which he didn't but he and the doctor had quite a fun time, then heads to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue, "Julia, how are you feeling, this morning?"</p><p>Julia with a smile on her face, "I'm ok, took some pain medicine and had a cup of coffee, which helped. How about you?"</p><p>"My mind is elated, but I have a major hangover."</p><p>Julia giggles, "well, we did almost drink a whole bottle of the liquor"</p><p>"Yes, but the night wasn't a complete failure"</p><p>Julia smiles, "you don't regret that we made love in a public place?"</p><p>William shakes his head, "not at all…it was amazing"</p><p>Julia smiles, "it truly was"</p><p>"But also, I found out we drank far more of the liquor, than the Judge and Cora," he pulls out the bottle, "in fact, here's the bottle"</p><p>Julia looks at it, "yes, indeed…not much gone"</p><p>"Then why were they so much more affected? You said the victim didn't struggle, when she was attacked, and she was unconscious"</p><p>Julia grabs her notes, "and why the judge was so disoriented….it must have been laudanum added"</p><p>"Why, do you say that?"</p><p>"Arthur Webster's results show, he had laudanum in his blood, so I suspect he was unconscious when he hanged himself"</p><p>"So, he didn't commit suicide?"</p><p>"No, but I will run some tests of the liquor from the bottle, right away and find out where it came from."</p><p>"Thank you, Julia" he is about to leave when he turns back, "good morning" and gives her a kiss</p><p>She smiles, "good morning"</p><p>He leaves and interviews Ettie again, about where the bottle came from and all she knew was it came in the package with all her favorite French things, and ask the Judge if he got the package for her, which he didn't.</p><p>William, informs the inspector and believes the liquor to see if came from Montreal, where Cora had left years ago and believe it was the same person who killed Webster. William then shows him the finger mark they found on a piece of glass from the crime scene and at Webster's studio. George comes in and informs him where the supplies of the firebomb came from and William recognized the finger mark, and it was the Temperance League, who has been bugging the inspector all week, Levi Beecher, who confesses and felt sorry.</p><p>William then talks to the Judge, who is sent free and talks to Ettie, who is moving her brothel to Calgary and asks him he would love to come. William tells her no, that he is happily married, which shocks her and she leaves.</p><p>It was a few months later, William is at home, dancing to the waltz, with Mary; Julia who is 6 months pregnant is watching the view with a smile and asks to join and they danced together as a family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Anything You Can Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 7 months and things have certainly changed for William and Julia; they welcome a son into the world and named him, Daniel Philip after Julia's grandfather. When, Julia came back from maternity, she ran into his office and passionately kissed him and gave him a bullet extractor, as a present. But then they were called to a case, which, Julia's old friend, Dr. Tash was a suspect in. What was worse, when William saw the two, together and suspected they were having an affair, which he confronted her about and she denied it, saying they were just friends and he was a homosexual.</p><p>William still regretted when he asked her, "I need to know if Mary and Daniel are truly my children"</p><p>Julia was shocked by the question, but told him, "yes, you are their father."</p><p>What was more shocking was when Julia revealed, she considered having an abortion when she found out she was pregnant, with Mary.</p><p>Then she looked at him, with tears in her eyes, "please, tell me, nothing has changed between us?"</p><p>William didn't say anything and Julia left, which resulted in a 4-month separation and William decided to live at his old boarding house for a while; which resulted a woman, by the name of Enid Jones, who asked him to court her. But William told her no, that he was still in love with his wife and will fight for her.</p><p>It was a beautiful morning, when William got a call from George, and was happy there was a murder, only Julia would be there and they could talk.</p><p>He heads to the crime scene and George informs him it was an accident, but he should still see the victim, Humphrey Breen, who was a geologist and had William's calling card on him, which confused him, since he never met the man.</p><p>William looked at the body and came to a conclusion, the man died from falling to his death by catching a rare butterfly.</p><p>He was about to pick up the butterfly, when Henry told him that he was ordered not to touch anything, by Sergeant, Jasper Linney.</p><p>William was watching Linney and asked him what he was doing, which he told William was interviewing the neighbors. Which, William told him, leave the constables to do that and to ask why he is here in Toronto. Which Jasper told him; he was investigating a murder that happened in British Columbia which led him to Toronto.</p><p>William was beginning to get frustrated and ask him to leave, which Linney tells him of course but knows he will be needed again.</p><p>William rolls his eyes, but then sees a carriage pull up and sees Julia, with a man. William's heart, begins going to his stomach as he sees the two being very chummy with each other. George approaches him and tells him not to worry, and fight for her.</p><p>"Julia"</p><p>"William, what do you have for me, on this glorious day?"</p><p>"The victim, fell on his roof, from attempting to catch a butterfly"</p><p>"So, an accident"</p><p>Which, Linney tells him that this was no accident and approaches Julia and introduces himself, which made William uncomfortable, which he steps in and informs her that this was just an accident. Linney steps in and told her to treat this as a murder.</p><p>They both begin arguing which was making Julia uncomfortable, then Linney asked Julia to do the post-mortem on the butterfly.</p><p>They head back to the station, and head to William's office, where Jasper explains of how the murder led him from British Columbia to Toronto, which again William thought was ridiculous, then the inspector told him to continue with the investigation and treat Linney with courtesy, then searches for Linney to just left for the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue and sees Linney and Julia flirting, which makes him mad and annoyed.</p><p>"Oh, Detective, do join us" says Julia</p><p>William walks down, trying to stay professional, but inside he was jealous with rage.</p><p>Julia informs him that the butterfly was indeed killed, before Mr. Breen's death from the fall. Which Linney informs him that the butterfly and net was planted beside the body and William figures out Breen was pushed out his window to make it look like an accident.</p><p>Julia notices the friction between William and Jasper, but ignores it, "so, I should continue my examination of Mr. Breen.</p><p>Linney leaves the morgue, while William stays behind, "is there something else, William?"</p><p>"I was wondering, if tonight is no trouble, I can come and see Mary and Daniel?"</p><p>"Of course, well I did make plans with Reggie, but you can see them tonight and I can cancel Mrs. Kitchen"</p><p>"Great, but, Julia…"</p><p>Just then Poundsett comes in and William's blood begins to boil, but leaves the morgue, which he notices Linney saw the whole thing and asked about the situation. William tells him long story, but kept it short, which Linney tells him to fight for her.</p><p>They call it a night, and William heads to see Mary and Daniel, and sees Julia, "ah, Julia, I want to…" then there is a knock on the door and it's Poundsett again. "When will this man, stop interrupting me?" William thought</p><p>But William, stayed with Mary and Daniel, who have missed him terribly; they had dinner, played games, danced and he put them to bed.</p><p>When Julia got home, she was smiling and laughing, that's when William, asked her, "Julia, I need to talk to you on a personal matter, please"</p><p>"Ok, about what?"</p><p>"Uhh…well…"</p><p>Then they hear a cry and Julia heads upstairs, "Daniel, he must need a change"</p><p>"But, Julia, we really need to talk"</p><p>"Can it be tomorrow?"</p><p>William nods and leaves</p><p>The next day, William and Jasper are in his office, and come to a conclusion, that both murders are link to the mining claim in Pringle Creek and inform the inspector.</p><p>They head to the mining claim office and talk to Mr. Fremont, and said they had many claimers and didn't know who he was, then they asked Mr. Vanderlay, who said he knew Breen, and had a great friendship with him, but didn't know the other victim Uriah.</p><p>They leave and entered into the station, and talk more about the investigation, and ask George if he could find more information about the mining claim, and go into his office, where William looks over the map of British Columbia, to find Pringle Creek, while Jasper looks at the souvenirs. Then the inspector enters into his office and informs them of a suspect named Accidental Al, and shows them a wanted poster. William has a vision and remembers seeing the man in disguise and they go warn Vanderlay, but to late and found his dead under a book case.</p><p>They call in for Julia and examined the body, "as I suspect the cause of death is being crushed by the book case"</p><p>"Any signs of a struggle?"</p><p>"No, but I'll know more after the post-mortem of course" she then sees what Vanderlay had in his hand and began laughing as did Jasper and thought he had horrible taste in poetry.</p><p>William was getting fed up and butted in, "might, I bring our attention back to Mr. Vanderlay? Is there anything suggesting foul play?"</p><p>Jasper jokes that there wasn't, when Julia joins in as well.</p><p>"So, you're suggesting, he was killed, then the book was placed in his hand?" William asked</p><p>"That would be hard to explain in court of law" Julia said with laughter</p><p>"But it does, and once again, it's the work of Accidental Al"</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>Julia and Jasper discuss their favorite kind of poetry, which is Shelley, when William comes in and sees them laughing. He rolls his eyes and walks down the stairs, "oh, hello, detective"</p><p>"Doctor, have you new information for me?"</p><p>"Indeed, I do. Sergeant Linney and I were just sharing our love of poetry, which is Shelley"</p><p>Jasper asked William, what kind of poetry he is fond of, which he said post-restoration.</p><p>"Now, might we discuss the victim?" he says with an annoyed voice</p><p>"Yes, of course, as I suspected, he died by being crushed by the bookcase, but then I discovered he his eardrums were burst."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I suspect he was defending himself with Tai Kwon Do"</p><p>"I heard of the ancient technique"</p><p>Jasper said he heard of it too and its quite effective, when William thought, "who asked you?"</p><p>They leave and inform the inspector of their findings, which Jasper said, he had all the information he needed and it was time to head back to British Columbia.</p><p>William thought, "great, goodbye, forever," when George informs him of one of the claimers of the mine and William looks at the chart and sees Harry Murdoch.</p><p>He asks the inspector to accompany, Linney and to see if his father is involved, which the inspector agrees.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue and calls for Julia, but it was all quiet and no one around. He looks down at her desk and sees her collection of poetry and put it in his jacket pocket. Then he sees her planner, with the words written Stoufville, with Reggie.</p><p>He began crying and wondered if he truly lost her, and needed help, and heads back to the station. He sees George and ask him to leave a message with Julia and inform her that he wouldn't be having dinner with the children tonight, but also to see if there is any information about Poundsett. George jokes, if he wants, the lads and him can beat him up, which William tells him no, and leaves for the train station.</p><p>It was a couple of days later, when William heads home from British Columbia and what a whirlwind trip that was; first he and Jasper arrive to a deserted town and see no mining happening, then they find Harry and both call him dad. Harry explained to both of them, that yes, they were half-brothers. Then a shoot-out happens and he got shot, but thankful for that book he took which saved his life.</p><p>They then make a grenade, to finish all the men who was shooting at them, then William begins to head before his father asked him if he will ever trust him, but William told him never, but he got great brotherly advice from Jasper to go home and fight for Julia.</p><p>As soon as he got to Toronto, he headed to the train station, where the inspector told him they got Accidental Al and Fremont in jail. William told him great and then George told him he got information about Poundsett. William looks at the information and was shocked to find out Julia wasn't courting him, but taking hot air balloon lessons from him.</p><p>William grabbed his hat and headed out the door and onto his bike, to see Julia.</p><p>He arrived just in time as he sees her about to do a solo trip, "Julia!"</p><p>"William, your back, welcome home."</p><p>"Yes, thank you, but I need to talk to you"</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"Yes, there is"</p><p>"The children?"</p><p>"No, there find, I mean I have been wanting to talk to you about us, Julia"</p><p>"William, I have a rather pressing engagement"</p><p>She hops into the basket</p><p>"Yes, but Julia it can't wait. Ever since our falling out, nothing has been the same. I miss us and the children, and I love you. Will you give us another chance and take me back?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, I do love you, but…"</p><p>"Julia, are you willing to talk about it?"</p><p>"Are you willing to see, which way the wind takes us?"</p><p>The balloon starts to go up, "that could be anywhere, Julia"</p><p>Julia smiles, "yes, William, it could"</p><p>William is a bit hesitate, but jumps, grabs the ropes and hops into the basket and hug and kiss.</p><p>They ride for an hour before landing back to where they started and head home, where Mary and Daniel are so thrilled to see daddy and mommy are back together. As a family they have dinner, play for a bit and put them to bed. William tells Julia to make some hot chocolate, while he showers, which she agrees.</p><p>After the shower, he goes into the kitchen and sees the cups of hot chocolate on the table, and turns and sees Julia doing the dishes naked.</p><p>"Julia!" he says he approaches her and holds her</p><p>"Was, this your fantasy, detective?"</p><p>"Yes" and he sniffs her hair, while caressing her body, "I missed you so much"</p><p>She turns and they kiss passionately and make love on the counter, then drink their hot chocolate afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Murdoch Identity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What a week, William has had; first he was to meet a man about the recent case he was solving, then got hit on the head and suffered with amnesia, but still remembered Julia, Mary, Daniel and their new born baby girl, Susannah or Suzie for short, in visions. Now he was in Bristol, running for his life from the police, not knowing why, but luckily a bar owner, Anna saved his life. He was ashamed of how he acted, the total opposite of himself and referred to himself as "Harry." But never kissed or did anything with Anna, since he figured he was married by noticing the gold wedding ring he had on his left ring finger.</p><p>There was some purpose to being in Bristol, by saving the queen from being assassinated. He was now on a ship heading back to Newfoundland first; when he arrived, he shopped to buy gifts for Julia and the children, then headed on a train back to Toronto.</p><p>(One Week Ago)</p><p>Julia was getting worried, it was 11:30 pm, and William wasn't home; she phones the inspector to inform him and he tells her he was last seen that early afternoon going to see a man. But after hearing he hasn't been seen or heard since that concerned the inspector too.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>It has been 3 days and William was still missing; Julia was sitting at her desk, thinking about William, when he saw George, who informed her of a body of William's description, near his church.</p><p>She holds back the tears, as she grabs her medical bag and heads to the crime scene. When she arrives, she is greeted by the inspector, George and Detective Slorach.</p><p>They all hold back tears, as they approach the body; she and George hunches over and rolls the body and to their relief, it wasn't William.</p><p>It was 2 days later, Julia was still in bed with all the children, because they didn't want to sleep alone in the nursery, until they heard news about daddy.</p><p>Julia wakes up hearing the phone ringing, it was the inspector to inform her that a telegram was sent from William, to inform her that he was alive, well and on his way home.</p><p>She began crying happy tears when Mary woke up, "mommy? Daddy?"</p><p>"Oh, my darling, he's alive and on his way home, sweetheart"</p><p>Mary gives Julia a hug, then Suzie began crying, "I need to feed your, sister, sweetie"</p><p>Mary nodded, with tears in her eyes, as Julia smiled at her, and couldn't believe, even though she auburn blonde hair and blue eyes, like her, she had William's mannerisms and always loved to attend church with him.</p><p>Julia got up and breast-fed Suzie, while Mary woke up Daniel to tell him daddy was coming home.</p><p>Daniel looked at Julia, "really, daddy is coming home?"</p><p>Julia nodded looking at Daniel with his beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. He was definitely William's son, there was so doubt about it, but he was a lot like her and always laughed at her jokes.</p><p>Mrs. Kitchen arrived to prepare breakfast, when Mary told her that daddy was alive and coming home. She does the sign of the cross and thanks God, that he is alive.</p><p>After breakfast, Julia dressed in the blue dress, which was William's favorite and headed to the station.</p><p>When she arrived, the station was setting up a welcome back sign for William, but he hadn't arrived yet so she went to his office and waited.</p><p>She heard William arrive and was saying hello to the inspector, George, Detective Slorach, and the other men, when she appeared and he smiled at her.</p><p>She ran to him, "oh, William"</p><p>They hug and kissed not caring who saw, "welcome, home detective"</p><p>"Thank you, doctor"</p><p>Everyone clapped for them and happy that William was home safe and sound.</p><p>At the end of the day, they head home, where Mrs. Kitchen made William his favorite, beef stew and chocolate cake. After dinner, William gave them their presents, earrings for Julia, a new doll for Mary, a teddy bear for Daniel and a rattle for little Suzie.</p><p>Then, William told all the children a story about how daddy saved the queen, and tuck them into bed, while Julia had a bed and prepared for her surprise for him.</p><p>When the children were asleep, William went to their bedroom and saw Julia in lingerie, "welcome, officially home detective" she says with a seductive voice.</p><p>William approached her, and gave her a passionate kiss, "my goodness, I missed you"</p><p>They kiss again and make passionate love; afterwards laid together in bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Great Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been 4 months since William was back and he though he was given some time off work to recover, he declined it and wanted to get back to solving cases.</p><p>It was a beautiful morning, and the whole station was preparing for the police games against Station #5, who have won every time, which makes the inspector angrier.</p><p>Thank goodness they got a call about a body in China Town, but it was not in their area, but Murdoch was still needed.</p><p>When they arrived, they saw it was the body of constable Cooper from Station House #5; Julia arrived and immediately began examining the body, while William talked to the constables that knew Cooper well.</p><p>As William was talking to them, he could not believe how racists the men were, which he knew they had their opinions, but it was too much for him and went to see Julia.</p><p>"Julia, what are your thoughts?"</p><p>"Based on the state of rigamortis, I estimate he was killed between 6-8 hours ago."</p><p>"So, either this morning, or last night?"</p><p>"Yes, his jaw has been broken and has bruising on his face"</p><p>Inspector suspected he got into a fight and she agreed.</p><p>"And cause of death?" William asks</p><p>"There's a deep gash in his right thigh, caused by something jagged and by the looks of all the blood, an artery was slit. But I'll try to get more results as soon as possible"</p><p>"Thank you, Julia"</p><p>As William was asking around for suspects, he could not help feeling sorry, for the people of being called mean things but also fearing the police. But he could not even believe that Chief Constable was so racist as well.</p><p>As he went to talk to Feng Choy about a girl Mai-Li, the constables threatened him and all he wanted to be punch them, but he just told them to leave.</p><p>He tried again to talk to the men, but would not say a thing, so he bought some tonic and left.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>As William entered the morgue, he noticed it was guarded by another constable, and he smiles when he sees Julia,</p><p>"the morgue is being guarded…should I be jealous?"</p><p>Julia laughs, "the reporters have been trying to sneak in, to get a photograph."</p><p>"I see. So, what have you doctor?"</p><p>"More questions, I'm afraid. Such as, why kill someone by severing their formal artery?"</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Its so strange, but maybe an old bruise. But I found something…" she hands him a vial of glass fragments, "glass I found in the wound"</p><p>"We found broken bottles in the alley, but they don't match the color of this"</p><p>Julia hands him another vial, "and there are these, dark fibers, that were in the wound as well. But not sure what there are?"</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Cooper had opium in his stomach, but people usually smoke it, but he ate it"</p><p>"Maybe the killer used it to sedate him?"</p><p>"I guess you have to go back to the herbalist again"</p><p>William rubbed his forehead and nodded and left and informed the inspector of Feng Choy, when George informs them Choy has been arrested, but William is not sure that he was the killer, since he is an old man.</p><p>When William arrive, he asked about the evidence that they found and the constables began beating him, which Murdoch could not stand and pushed them aside and told them, to stop and he will arrest him.</p><p>When they arrived back at the station, first William gets a talking to from the Chief Constable and inspector, then he talks to Feng Choy, who won't say anything and ask his niece for translation, which doesn't end well.</p><p>Inspector calls for him and they end up at a pub for a memorial for Cooper and informed Station #5 constables that he does not believe Choy is the killer. When Davis did is eulogy for Cooper and stared and made a hurtful comment to him, all William wanted to do was punch him and cry. Inspector told him not to listen and find the killer.</p><p>William leaves after he is informed by George about another suspect and interviews them and catches there gambling rig.</p><p>He then heads to his office to test of which glass was found in the alley but did not match the one in Cooper's wound. He is then informed by Julia of the blood at the scene and it was animal blood not Cooper's to make it look staged and William concluded, Cooper got killed somewhere else.</p><p>William and George reexamined Cooper's uniform and found plaster smudge on a sleeve, which led them to the actual crime scene, where they find more evidence and it was right outside Station House #5's favorite pub.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William entered the morgue and saw Julia and gave her a hug and kiss, "sorry, just needed that"</p><p>"No worries" and she kisses him back</p><p>He hands him the new evidence to examine.</p><p>She looks in her microscope, "the dried blood you'd found behind the pub is definitely human."</p><p>"Confirming he was killed there? Good" He says holding back frustration and tears</p><p>"William, what is wrong? This is a hard case and you have been so quiet these past couple of days. You even refused to read to the children last night"</p><p>"Oh, Julia, this case is just so frustrating. Davis and his men are so mean to the people and…"</p><p>"And what?"</p><p>"Davis made a comment at me and I wanted to punch him."</p><p>She smiled and approached him and placed her hand on his cheek "I heard the inspector told me. But I am so proud of you for standing up for Feng Choy. That's what makes me admire you and love you even more"</p><p>They kiss, "but please be careful"</p><p>"Of course, have you found anything else for me?"</p><p>"Yes, that piece of string you found; it may help us" she says as he encourages him to look through the microscope.</p><p>"It matches the same fibers found in Cooper's wound. But how it got there, I have no idea"</p><p>William has a vision, "maybe the killer, tried to stop the bleeding, by using a bootlace?"</p><p>"That would explain the bruising"</p><p>"Well, thank you so much Julia" and gives her another kiss and leaves</p><p>He tells the inspector of the new information, that Cooper knew his killer and they tried to save his life and explain how the crime took place which made sense. Then they get a package from Station House #5, that had a dead rat in it, which was a message for Murdoch.</p><p>The other constables suggest he arrest Feng Choy, and stop this foolishness, but George speaks out for the first time and defends him.</p><p>That encourages the constables who were prepared to head to #5 to beat them up, but the inspector stopped them and told them that tomorrow at the games they will get beaten.</p><p>That night, William apologized to Mary, and Daniel and told them that daddy was working on a hard case and they understood, and he read them a fairytale story to bed.</p><p>It was the next morning William could not even eat breakfast, so just headed to the games and they were doing surprisingly good but came the tug of war and a fight broke out.</p><p>William then is given one hour left to solve the case or Feng Choy is sentenced to hang. He enters Choy's shop and admits to his niece he knows he is innocent, but needs information about Mei-Li.</p><p>Choy final talks and William could not believe how cruel #5 was that they steal money and take herbs from the shop, but what was worse was hearing about Mei-Li a young girl being violated. William asked if it was Cooper, which it was not but broke down in tears.</p><p>Mr. Choy did not believe him, but William told him about Mary and if something happened to her, he would do his duty to protect her.</p><p>William then told the inspector, who got angry as well and told him to find the dirty bastard.</p><p>Inspector suggested Constable Holder, and was about to ask him but got called for a rematch of the game.</p><p>They redo the tug of war, when William noticed Constable Townsends bootlaces, which made them lose the game.</p><p>But they find Mei-Li and arrest Townsends, who just laughs about it and tries to defend himself to his men, but they just gave him a angry look. Then he makes a comment about Julia, which William punches him and did not regret it.</p><p>Feng Choy is freed and tells William thank you, and that he is a good man and good detective and to protect his wife and children at all costs and they shook hands.</p><p>It was the end of the day, when William hears a knock on the door, "Julia"</p><p>"William, I bet your glad this case is done?"</p><p>"You have no idea."</p><p>"I heard you punched Constable Townsend"</p><p>"Yes, he made comment about you and I couldn't help myself."</p><p>"It's ok. But you were right about Mr. Choy"</p><p>"Yes, he told me he misjudged me and that I was a good man"</p><p>Julia approached him and kissed him, "I misjudged you as well when I first met you and you are a good man"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Victor/Victorian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a regular night, William and Julia and the children just finished dinner and preparing for bed, when they got a call from George at murder happened at a Mason Lodge.</p><p>William arrived and was so surprised to find George and the Inspector Mason members and George was ahead of the inspector. All William wanted to do was laugh and ask George if he could proceed with the case, which he agreed.</p><p>They begin the investigation, throughout the Lodge which amazed William, except being called a Papist three times.</p><p>Then Julia arrived but they the men of the Lodge wouldn't allow it, but George let her in and one of Mason's called her a cheeky thing, which William responded to but told them to be considerate to her since she is his wife. Which the Mason scoffed and said she should be at home, not work. Inspector told him to shut up and let her examine the body.</p><p>Julia passes by the men and whispers, "thank you" and heads to examine the victim, who's name is Victor.</p><p>She looks at the body, when William approaches her, "any initial thoughts, doctor?"</p><p>"He's quite flushed, I assume a reaction to something."</p><p>She opens his mouth, "woah, his tongue is engorged and the foam around his mouth…I suspect his throat is swollen shut as well"</p><p>"He died of asphyxia, then?"</p><p>"Yes, but I don't know how, but will let you more later"</p><p>"Thank you, Julia"</p><p>Julia leaves, and Murdoch, Inspector and George continue on with the investigation. Some hours later, after visiting the victim's boarding house, William informs the inspector of the findings he found, when they were all asked to the morgue.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>They all enter and see Julia smiling and cleaning her hands, "have something for us, Doctor?"</p><p>"Yes, I suspected the victim died of asphyxia, but not sure of what from just yet" she said trying not to laugh, "but…"</p><p>"But, what Julia?"</p><p>She goes over to Victor's body, "I found this…"</p><p>All the men's eyes went wide, "Julia are those?"</p><p>Julia laughs, "yes, they are"</p><p>The men approach closer, Inspector was speechless, so was George, but he seemed to be liking them. As William looked at them, he was looking at Julia's too and whispered, "yours are so much better," which made her smile</p><p>"Julia are you telling us, Victor Bernard…."</p><p>"Yes, she was a woman"</p><p>The men didn't know what to say; but the inspector left without a word, but George stayed a bit and kept looking at them, when William asked him to go back to the station, which he did.</p><p>As they heard the morgue door closed, William approached Julia and began ferocious kissing her, while caressing her breast.</p><p>"Oh, William"</p><p>He unbuttons her blouse and nibbles at her chest and pinches her nipple, when they hear the door open and close and remember the attendants.</p><p>Julia quickly buttons up her blouse as William clears his throat, "well, thank you Doctor"</p><p>"Your very welcome, detective" she said with a seductive voice</p><p>After he left, he headed to his office where the inspector was absolutely furious, but George was amazed and began theorizing. William then interviewed people from the Lodge and they were all shocked and couldn't believe it either. William and George, than headed back to Bernard's boarding house for more clues, when he notices a picture has been taken and remembered passing a man on the stairway and ran to catch them, when they both ended up in a women's locker room in a gym, but found a clue and the victim's actual name Grace Reid.</p><p>William and George interview all the women in the gym, but knew they were all lying, and he knew he needed someone to help when Julia came in with test samples to help William when he asks her, "Julia, you played basketball before right?"</p><p>"Yes, I have at the country club, why?"</p><p>"How would you like to go undercover?"</p><p>Julia smiled, "I would love too"</p><p>The next day she signed up and was immediately in and was having a blast, but remember not to give too much information about herself.</p><p>As she was undercover, William was going over the clues they had found in his office.</p><p>As the game finished, Katie Powers, the captain of the girls basketball was astonished by Julia, that she was a happily married woman, a doctor and 3 children and didn't regret it. But when Julia was undressing, she could see Katie eyeing her and got the vibe she was a sapphist, which she was right.</p><p>As an apology, Katie invited her to go on a little adventure tonight with the girls of the team, which Julia agreed too and called Mrs. Kitchen to tell her that both her and William would be late and not to wait up.</p><p>William and George continued doing tests, but was getting nothing, when they got a message from Julia to meet her at a club.</p><p>As they entered the club, George was wondering if they got the address or club right, since it was a gentlemen's club. As they approached a man with a clipboard and told him they were Dr. Ogden's guest, they were welcomed in. They scanned the area, and it was full of men and couldn't find Julia, when they hear a man from behind them, "have either of you a light?"</p><p>William looks at the man, "no, sorry" and turns back</p><p>But George gets out a match and light's the man's smoke, "thank you"</p><p>"Not at all" said George</p><p>William looks at the man again and is shocked to see its Julia, not only dressed as a man, but smoking, knowing he hates when she smokes.</p><p>"Julia?" he whispered</p><p>"Dr. Ogden, you look like a man! Like a pretty man" George whispered</p><p>William nudged him, "what?"</p><p>Julia laughed, "I had no idea a man's suit could be so comfortable and freeing from a corset. I should wear your clothes, William"</p><p>"Julia, what on earth are you doing?"</p><p>"William, I'm undercover and you wanted me to find out about the basketball team was hiding."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Look around you"</p><p>William turns and scans the area, when she approaches his ear and whispers, "look closer, William"</p><p>William looks and has a vision and realizes its all the men from the photograph that was stolen, it was the women from the basketball team.</p><p>"The women's basketball team"</p><p>George was shocked that they were all women, with good disguises.</p><p>"But what and why are they doing here, dress like men?" He says looking at Julia</p><p>"It's a sort of club, and want to seek experiences only men can experience."</p><p>William sort of understood and hoped Mary or Susie didn't do this in the future. When George pointed to a man coming in and it was the man they passed on the stairway. The man sees him and runs, William and George run after him, when Julia stays back in character.</p><p>George catches the man in the hallway and William takes off his disguise and notices its Mrs. Winters.</p><p>William and George bring all the women into the police station, but bring in Mrs. Winters in for an interrogation.</p><p>Inspector came by and gave Julia away as he asked her and William into his office, and Katie was shocked when she revealed she was undercover, and William was her husband.</p><p>As they were in his office, Julia felt like a young schoolgirl being interrogated by the headmaster for being naughty and was hoping William would defend her which he didn't and was shocked.</p><p>Julia defended the women, which William actually agreed with the inspector, "William, they want their freedoms, and most of their families don't even talk to them when they do this"</p><p>"Julia, they lied to me"</p><p>"William..." she said but he looked down and didn't say anything and was absolutely furious with both of them now.</p><p>The inspector approached her and got even more angry and defended herself saying she was capable of being a man and asked William if he agreed but again said nothing and shook her head.</p><p>"What happened to the man I fell in love with that would support me no matter what?" she thought to herself</p><p>The inspector leaves and begins interviewing the women. When Julia looks at William, "have you no opinion on this matter? Is this how you would react if Mary or Susie, wanted to dress up as a man to get freedom?"</p><p>"Yes, of course I do. I support you and if our daughters want to have freedom in the future, I will support them."</p><p>"But yet you just stand there?!"</p><p>William is shocked and doesn't know what to say, "Julia wait"</p><p>"Your sleeping on the couch tonight" she says as she shuts the inspector's door loudly</p><p>"What is wrong with her? I do support her and defend her. Why is she acting like this? Well better go talk to Mrs. Winters" he talks to himself as he rubs his forehead.</p><p>As William and the inspector were interviewing Mrs. Winters and Miss Powers, William got the gist of how women are so limited to experience things in the world and understands why Julia got angry. "It truly isn't easy being a woman" he says to himself.</p><p>When Mrs. Winters mentions about Gracie getting the job as an accountant as a man because they wouldn't hire a woman and that she was being followed by someone and described the man. Then she mentions an attack caused by a dessert and mentioned peanuts.</p><p>After William asks the inspector and George to identify the man that was following Gracie but they didn't know who he was, and then he asked where Julia was and needed her help.</p><p>He asked George to call her from the morgue, since she wouldn't talk to him.</p><p>Julia came back and they tested out the theory, that peanuts were the culprit, which the inspector thought was riduclous, when she told him about people being sensitive to food. William mentions Daniel and Susie are both sensitive to peanuts, that they get a rash, fever and hives. The inspector remembered the incident, when the children gave peanut butter sandwiches and broke out into rashes and fever.</p><p>But they tested the wine again and nothing, when William suggested the skull, and Julia scraped for peanut residue, when George asked for William in private, which made Julia roll her eyes. As William and George talked, Inspector observed Julia testing the residue from the skull.</p><p>"Detective" Julia calls out for and it sounded professional knowing she was still mad at him, when he and George reenter into his office.</p><p>"There is peanut residue in this skull. Gentlemen this is your murder weapon"</p><p>"A murder weapon, that was kept only at the Lodge. So, now we have a Mason, who had access to the skull, and a killer who knew about Gracie's sensitivity to peanuts"</p><p>Inspector nodded and the men headed back to the Lodge asking the Mason's if they recognize the men in the sketch.</p><p>As they were looking at the sketch, they found the man, a private investigator, dead.</p><p>They asked for Julia to come back in which she didn't want to see William, or be talk down because she was a woman, but she had a job to do.</p><p>She arrived, and said hello to George and the inspector, but ignored William.</p><p>"Charming to be back to be back here…again"</p><p>"Doctor…" he caressed her back but pushed away</p><p>"We found the mace beside the body and believe it to be the murder weapon"</p><p>Julia examines the head and confirms there suspicious and it was just one blow.</p><p>"For a religious order, this temple certainly has its share of problems"</p><p>Inspector tells her again that it wasn't a religion, which made her laugh.</p><p>William goes over to the safe and examines it and thinks, "this is my time to defend Julia"</p><p>"Actually, sir, by definition, it is"</p><p>Inspector gets angry again and calls him a smartass, which Julia laughs and agrees that William is one at the moment.</p><p>They interviewed the man that had accessed to the room the man was killed, who admitted he had been stealing money from the Lodge, but didn't kill anyone, but found out that Gracie broke the codes of the Lodge.</p><p>William is then informed they cleared out the private investigators office and found photographs of Victor and Mrs. Winters, while George asks the Mason's into a secret room to catch the killer, which turned out to be Mr. Winters.</p><p>He confesses and hired the private investigator to spy on Victor and his wife because he thought they were having an affair. Then was informed of Gracie's sensitivity to peanuts and killed her. Mrs. Winters arrives and is devastated and that she was between angry and upset, but one thing she will always remember that men can keep a cool head and women are to emotional.</p><p>After hearing that, William realized that Julia can definitely be a man, she can be emotional sometimes, but always keep a cool head and defend herself against any man or woman.</p><p>(The Morgue)</p><p>William enters the morgue, and sees Julia reading, she looks up at him and looks back down at the book. He knew she was still angry, he has slept on the couch for the last 2 nights, with hardly any sleep and he is hoping tonight he will be back in their room tonight.</p><p>He smiles at her, "am I interrupting?"</p><p>"No, just catching up on my reading about food sensitivities. It's amazing how a small touch of certain foods can make a person stop breathing"</p><p>"Like Susie, that was so scary"</p><p>"Yes, I remember that, she only had touch of the peanut butter from your finger, William"</p><p>"And broke out into hives"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He continues smiling at her, "is there something else, detective?"</p><p>"Yes, Julia, I made you angry, the other day and I'm sorry, but I want to know what I did wrong. You kept saying yesterday, I know what I did, but I don't"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "you didn't defend or support me when the inspector was being a complete jackass, and you just stood there"</p><p>"But, Julia that was your argument and for me to jump in as though you weren't strong enough to handle it like a man. Which you did handle it, because you are stronger than any man or woman I have ever met"</p><p>She smiled and couldn't believe what he said, "I just wanted your support and our daughters support, if the time comes that they want to be free"</p><p>"And Mary, Susie and you have it, completely. But I will not always rescue you or our daughters, but all of you are so strong you don't need rescuing"</p><p>Julia rolls her eyes, "your logical is infuriating"</p><p>"Not just a little bit winsom?" he asked as he sits down on her desk and they both smile and laugh</p><p>"Perhaps a little"</p><p>"Good, now can you tell me more about these food sensitivities?"</p><p>She gets up, "yes, but first I want you to kiss me, like a man"</p><p>They both laugh and begin kissing passionately, "oh, William"</p><p>"I want to finish what I started the other day" he said as he lifts her up on her desk and unbuttons her blouse and nibbles at her chest and pinches a nipple.</p><p>"Oh, William, yes"</p><p>He lifts up her skirts and pulls down her bloomers and slips a hand into her womanly area, which makes her moan and gasp.</p><p>He continues pleasuring her with his hand until she orgasms and begins crying, "I'm sorry I didn't think you had my support, William"</p><p>"Shh, its ok, now you know"</p><p>They hold each other for a few minutes, before heading home and had a game of basketball with the children and William promised them all if they wanted to try something that society wouldn't agree on, he would be there to support them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>